


Nigdy Nie Ufaj Oszustowi

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Boy!Steve, M/M, Translation English-Polish, ale wszystko dobrze się kończy, bo z chłopakami nie może być inaczej, fluff & humor, i szczypta angstu, sort-of case!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak gdyby życie Danny'ego Williamsa - dowódcy Five-0 - nie było wystarczająco uciążliwe, wszystko musi się nieskończenie bardziej skomplikować, gdy na Oahu pojawia się oszust imieniem Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Trust a Con Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247534) by [ranereins (shadowintime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins). 



> Witam ponownie! (ツ)
> 
> Na początek dziękuję za wszystkie komenty i kudosy zostawione pod "Miłością". Nakarmiliście moją wenę i oto efekt ^_^  
> Tym razem sama wybierałam fika i chociaż nie jest to takie arcydzieło, jak poprzednie tłumaczenie, to i tak uważam, że jest tu całkiem sporo słodkich momentów. No i pojawia się Grace, w niewielkiej-ale-uroczej roli *_*
> 
> Inspiracją do tego fika była [fotosesja Alexa dla GQ](http://www.gq.com.au/lifestyle/people/galleries/alex+oloughlin,13653), a zwłaszcza to zdjęcie - [klik](http://iv.pl/images/21379543388865004618.jpg) ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

\- Witam pana, czym mogę panu służyć w ten piękny dzień? - spytał Kamekona, kiedy Danny oparł się o jego ladę.

Danny spojrzał na faceta zmrużonymi oczami. - Byłoby świetnie, gdybym mógł dostać kilka informacji.

\- Centrum informacji turystycznej jest w tamtą stronę - odparł tamten, wskazując wymijająco w górę ulicy.

\- Taa, bardzo zabawne. Rozumiem, jestem... jak brzmiało to słowo?

\- Haole - podpowiedział mężczyzna, opierający się o przeciwległy koniec kontuaru. Miał australijski akcent.

Danny popatrzył na niego, unosząc brwi. - Ciebie też tak nazywa?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się. - Nie, skąd.

Brwi Danny'ego zmieniły kierunek i zmarszczyły się, gdy utkwił uważne spojrzenie w mężczyźnie. Kiedy tamten nie powiedział nic więcej, by rozwinąć swoją odpowiedź, Danny obrócił się z powrotem do Kamekony.  
\- Okej, zatem jestem haole, ale teraz mieszkam tutaj, więc proszę, czy moglibyśmy po prostu nie robić tego za każdym razem, kiedy się widzimy?

\- Co powiesz na shave ice? - zapytał Kamekona, ostentacyjnie niczego nie obiecując.

Danny westchnął i wydobył z kieszeni swój portfel. - Dobra, niech będzie, daj mi śniegowy rożek i jeden z tych twoich namiotów.

\- My nie sprzedajemy namiotów - poinformował go Kamekona, nakładając shave ice do kubeczka.

\- Och, racja, wy nazywacie je koszulkami. - Danny posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Za ten dowcip kupisz dodatkowo breloczek.

\- Jak zwykle. - Danny z rozmachem położył na ladzie kilka banknotów.

Kamekona ukradkiem przeniósł wzrok z Danny'ego na Australijczyka, który przypatrywał się Danny'emu z niewielkim uśmieszkiem, wkładając do ust kolejną łyżeczkę czerwonego lodu. Wreszcie postawił przed Dannym błękitną porcję shave ice.  
\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Kto to? - spytał Danny, wskazując drugiego mężczyznę ruchem głowy.

\- Och, to Steve - odparł Kamekona. - Jest nowy na wyspie.

\- Steve McGarrett - przedstawił się mężczyzna i skinął głową. - Jak leci?

\- Dobrze. - Danny gruntownie otaksował mężczyznę spojrzeniem, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. - Detektyw Danny Williams.

\- Detektyw, co? - Przez twarz Steve'a przemknął przebłysk czegoś, co bardzo przypominało szelmowski uśmiech, i natychmiast zniknął. Steve uścisnął dłoń Danny'ego, przytrzymując ją nieco dłużej, niż było to konieczne. - Wziąłbym cię raczej za sztywniackiego biznesmena, który zakłada krawat i eleganckie buty na plażę... w temperaturze dochodzącej do czterdziestu stopni.

Zaciskając wargi, Danny posłał mu słaby uśmiech, jednocześnie spoglądając na sfatygowane szorty, które opadały nisko na biodrach Steve'a.  
\- Wybacz mi, że próbuję wnieść odrobinę profesjonalizmu do organów ścigania w tej piekielnej dziurze.

Steve uniósł jedną brew. - Piekielna dziura? To są Hawaje... to raj... a może nie dotarła do ciebie ta informacja?

\- Nasz przyjaciel Daniel nie lubi Hawajów. Jemu podoba się w Jersey.

Steve parsknął śmiechem. - To ma być jakiś żart?

\- Ani trochę.

\- Jersey to cudowne miejsce - oznajmił Danny defensywnym tonem.

Steve podniósł dłonie do góry. - W porządku, co kto lubi, jak sądzę.

\- Święta racja.

\- Jeśli jesteś lolo* - mruknął Steve, po czym wpakował do ust następną łyżeczkę czerwonego lodu.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał ostro Danny.

\- Nic, nie powiedziałem ani słowa.

Danny utkwił wzrok w tatuażu na jego prawym ramieniu. - Czy to więzienny tatuaż?

\- Być może.

\- Cóż, wobec tego być może powinieneś po prostu się stąd zmyć, chyba że chciałbyś zrobić sobie jeszcze jeden.

Z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, ukrytym przed spojrzeniem Danny'ego, Steve odepchnął się od lady i podniósł swój kubek ze śniegowym rożkiem w stronę Kamekony.  
\- Dzięki za shave ice... najlepszy, jaki w życiu jadłem.

\- Dziękuję - odparł uprzejmie Kamekona. - Zapraszam ponownie... Nie zawsze jest tutaj Five-0, żeby odstraszać klientów.

Danny spiorunował go wzrokiem, czując, że jego ciśnienie podnosi się do niezdrowego poziomu.  
\- To teraz może przejdziemy do tych informacji...

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

\- Hej, Chin, chciałbym, żebyś sprawdził dla mnie jednego faceta. Nazywa się McGarrett, Ste...

\- Steve McGarrett?

\- Taa - potwierdził Danny, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Skąd wiedziałeś?

Chin zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Znałem go kiedyś.

\- Naprawdę? Kamekona powiedział, że facet jest nowy na wyspie.

\- Jestem pewien, że Steve go co do tego przekonał. On i jego siostra nie urodzili się tutaj, ale ich tata przeprowadził się tu z nimi, kiedy byli dziećmi. Tata Steve'a był moim mentorem, gdy wstąpiłem do HPD.

\- Co miałeś na myśli przez to, co powiedziałeś na początku? Że jesteś pewien, że facet przekonał wielkoluda, że jest nowy na wyspie?

Szeroki uśmiech China powiększył się do niemożliwych rozmiarów. - Steve jest oszustem... między innymi.

\- Ej, ej, ej... tata tego faceta był gliną, a on jest oszustem? Czyżby tatuś zbyt rzadko go przytulał?

\- Nie, Steve'a i jego tatę łączyły świetne relacje. Większość ludzi zazdrościłaby im tego, jak bardzo byli ze sobą zżyci.

\- No to co się stało?

Chin wzruszył ramionami. - Nic się nie stało. Steve po prostu ma taki naturalny talent - roześmiał się. - To dosyć zabawne. Kiedy Steve starał się robić wszystko, żeby trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, wtedy właśnie pakował się w większość z nich, a kiedy się nie starał, niemal nigdy nie został złapany.

Danny ucisnął grzbiet swojego nosa. Czuł, że wkrótce dopadnie go ból głowy. - Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że łamał prawo, żeby trzymać się z dala od kłopotów?

\- Czasami.

\- Ten facet będzie dla mnie wrzodem na tyłku, po prostu o tym wiem... Już boli mnie głowa tylko dlatego, że wiem o jego istnieniu, a minęło zaledwie pół godziny.

Chin zachichotał. - Większość nielegalnych numerów, jakie odstawia Steve, jest tylko dla zabawy. Takie rzeczy po prostu go kręcą.

\- Czy to nie dotyczy wszystkich przestępców?

\- Możliwe. Jednak Steve to enigma. Zdecydowanie nie uznałbyś go za przeciętnego oszusta. Nie zawsze upatruje sobie konkretne cele i nie jest jednym z tych, którzy wyłudzają od ludzi oszczędności całego życia ani nic w tym stylu. Steve nigdy nie oszukuje kogoś, kto mógłby rzeczywiście przez to ucierpieć. Prawdę mówiąc, wiem tylko o dwóch przypadkach, kiedy oszukał kogoś dla korzyści finansowej, a jego ofiary w pewnym sensie sobie na to zasłużyły. Naprawdę dosyć łatwo się z nim dogadać i ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to dobry facet.

\- Nie może być jednocześnie przestępcą i dobrym facetem - odrzekł z uporem Danny.

\- Słuchaj, bracie, wiem, że postrzegasz wymiar sprawiedliwości w biało-czarnych barwach - ktoś jest albo dobry, albo zły - ale Steve stanowi wyjątek. To dobry facet, którym czasami kierują nie do końca legalne intencje.

\- Okej, skoro tak mówisz - odparł Danny, ignorując deklarację China o dobroduszności Steve'a. - Wydrukuj mi jego kartotekę, dobra?

\- Załatwione, szefie. - Chin przesłał akta Steve'a do drukarki i zerknął kątem oka na Danny'ego, który zmierzał do swojego biura. - Już zdążyłeś znaleźć się na jego celowniku, mam rację?

Danny zatrzymał się i spojrzał na podłogę, nie zadając sobie trudu, by się odwrócić. - Prawdopodobnie.

Chin przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę wargi, usiłując powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. - Po prostu spróbuj go unikać i udawaj, że wcale ci nie przeszkadza, jeśli dasz radę. Jeżeli nie będzie miał z tego żadnej frajdy, znudzi się i zostawi cię w spokoju.

\- Mam przeczucie, że to coś, co _znacznie_ łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

`  
____________________________________________________________________________

* _lolo_ \- a właściwie najprawdopodobniej chodziło o _lōlō_ , co wg [słownika](http://wehewehe.org/gsdl2.85/cgi-bin/hdict?e=q-11000-00---off-0hdict--00-1----0-10-0---0---0direct-10-ED--4-------0-1lpm--11-haw-Zz-1---Zz-1-home-lolo--00-3-1-00-0--4----0-0-11-00-0utfZz-8-00&a=d&d=D11387) oznacza po hawajsku _upośledzony/ograniczony umysłowo, głupi, szalony_. Natomiast _lolo_ oznacza m.im. _mózg, szpik kostny_ [[źródło](http://wehewehe.org/gsdl2.85/cgi-bin/hdict?e=q-11000-00---off-0hdict--00-1----0-10-0---0---0direct-10-ED--4-------0-1lpm--11-haw-Zz-1---Zz-1-home-lolo--00-3-1-00-0--4----0-0-11-00-0utfZz-8-00&a=d&d=D11386)]


	2. Rozdział 2

Danny mocno ucisnął grzbiet nosa i pokręcił głową, przeglądając kartotekę McGarretta. Steve dwa razy trafił do więzienia, w obu przypadkach były to krótkie wyroki za drobne przestępstwa, i dwukrotnie został zwolniony przedterminowo za dobre sprawowanie.

Po raz pierwszy skazano go w wieku szesnastu lat za nagabywanie do nierządu funkcjonariusza policji. Szczegóły tego konkretnego przestępstwa w najlepszym razie można było uznać za pobieżne, jednak przyczyniło się ono do wszczęcia śledztwa i ostatecznie do wydalenia ze służby zamieszanego w nie policjanta. Drugi wyrok miał miejsce przed pięcioma laty; McGarrett był obecny podczas ujęcia grupy przestępczej zajmującej się praniem pieniędzy. Steve realizował własny przekręt, którego ofiarami byli tamci oszuści, i otrzymał złagodzony wyrok ze względu na brak jego udziału w procederze, którego dotyczyło dochodzenie. Typowe. Uwzględniając to wszystko, facet musiał się urodzić na polu czterolistnej koniczyny, ponieważ większość ludzi w dalszym ciągu siedziałaby za kratkami za te przestępstwa. Sądząc po szczęściu McGarretta, co najmniej jedna z tych czterolistnych koniczyn musiała być nadal przyklejona do jego tyłka.

Tak więc Steve został niedawno zwolniony z więzienia w Sydney i właśnie wywiązał się z zaskakująco krótkiego okresu próby.* I już zdołał uciułać dosyć pieniędzy na bilet na samolot? Bez wątpienia za pomocą nie do końca legalnych środków.

Danny cofnął się do ogólnych informacji o McGarretcie, które wcześniej pominął, żeby dotrzeć od razu do interesującej części jego akt. Zauważył miejsce urodzenia Steve'a i pokręcił głową.

Chin wetknął głowę do biura Danny'ego. - Hej, szefie, kończymy na dzisiaj.

Danny zerknął przelotnie na niego i Kono, po czym wrócił do swoich dokumentów. - Taa, w porządku, do zobaczenia.

Na ustach China pojawił się drobny uśmieszek. - Interesująca lektura, co nie?

\- Ten facet nie jest wcale Australijczykiem! Urodził się w Stanach, a potem przeniósł się na Hawaje. W Australii był tylko raz w życiu, kiedy robił jakiś szwindel, został złapany i siedział w tamtejszym więzieniu!

\- Udawał, że jest Australijczykiem?

\- Taa. I był w tym dobry. Ani przez chwilę nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby w to wątpić... nawet kiedy się dowiedziałem, że jest oszustem.

Chin parsknął śmiechem. - Steve potrafiłby przekonać ślepego, że widzi.

\- Chyba chcę poznać tego faceta - powiedziała Kono, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Nie, nie, wcale tego nie chcesz. - Danny zamknął teczkę i odchylił się na swoim fotelu. - Im więcej o nim czytam, tym bardziej ten facet irytuje mnie zwyczajnie dla samej zasady.

\- Więc może wybrałbyś się z nami na drinka?

\- Dzięki, ale nie mogę. Za chwilę jadę odebrać Grace.

\- Ach, w porządku, no to baw się dobrze.

\- Pozdrów ją ode mnie - dodała Kono.

\- Hej, Chin, zanim pójdziesz... co wiesz o tej sprawie... - Danny wrócił do akt pierwszego udokumentowanego wykroczenia Steve'a - ... tego nagabywania do nierządu funkcjonariusza policji?

\- Powiedzmy po prostu, że Steve był doskonałym przykładem [jailbait](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jailbait) \- odpowiedział Chin i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Napisano tu, że jakiś policjant został zwolniony, jednak nie podano konkretnej przyczyny...

\- Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej... Steve był specyficznym typem jailbait. McGarrett ma szczególne upodobanie do ludzi, którzy mogą go aresztować, a ludziom, którzy mogą go aresztować, strasznie ciężko jest mu odmówić.

\- On miał szesnaście lat! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Danny.

\- Taa, ale powinieneś był widzieć szesnastoletniego Steve'a. - Chin uniósł brwi i wypowiedział bezgłośnie "wow", zanim ruszył w kierunku windy.

\- Teraz naprawdę chcę poznać tego faceta - stwierdziła Kono. Chin spojrzał na nią wymownie. - No co? Chcę po prostu zobaczyć, o co ten cały szum.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

\- Hej, wielkoludzie, możemy dostać dwa śniegowe rożki?

Kamekona uśmiechnął się. - No jasne! Chcesz, żebym dorzucił do tego t-shirt?

\- To jest ten weekend, kiedy uczę moją córkę surfować - zaczął Danny - nie, nie chcę t-shirtu.

Kamerkona zmarszczył brwi. - No dobra. - Uśmiechnął się do Grace. - Jaki chcesz smak, Gracie?

\- Umm... - Grace przyjrzała się butelkom kolorowego syropu.

\- Mogę zasugerować czerwony? Jest naprawdę dobry.

Grace popatrzyła na śniegowy rożek w dłoni mężczyzny i uśmiechnęła się. - Poproszę takiego.

Australijski akcent. Danny gwałtownie podniósł głowę do góry i dostrzegł Steve'a stojącego w dokładnie tym samym miejscu przy końcu lady, które zajmował poprzedniego dnia, uśmiechającego się tym promiennym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że Danny chciał mu przywalić z niewiadomego powodu.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- To samo, co ty, przyszedłem na shave ice. Czy to przestępstwo, detektywie?

Danny spojrzał na oszusta zmrużonymi oczami, a przez głowę przemknęło mu to, co Chin powiedział o Steve'ie jako specjalnym rodzaju jailbait.  
\- Nie, chyba że mnie stalkujesz.

Steve posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek. - Nie jestem typem stalkera, za dużo przy tym roboty. Wolę po prostu zaczekać, aż mój obiekt zainteresowania sam do mnie przyjdzie.

Kamekona spoglądał z dezorientacją to na jednego, to na drugiego z mężczyzn, polewając syropem shave ice Grace, po czym podał jej kubek.  
\- Proszę bardzo, Gracie.

Danny uśmiechnął się do swojej córki. - Hej, Małpko, może pójdziesz zjeść swojego loda przy tamtym stoliku - powiedział, wskazując na stolik, który stał wystarczająco daleko, by dziewczynka nie słyszała rozmowy, jaka ewentualnie mogła się wywiązać, jednak na tyle blisko, by on mógł mieć ją na oku. - Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, okej?

\- Okej, tatusiu - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Grace.

\- Uroczy dzieciak - zauważył Steve, obserwując z łagodnym uśmiechem, jak mała szła w stronę stolika.

\- Przestań, po prostu przestań - powiedział Danny ostrzegawczym tonem. - I możesz sobie darować ten akcent. Wiem, że nie jest prawdziwy.

\- Sprawdziłeś mnie. - Akcent Steve'a zniknął, a jego uśmieszek powrócił. - Pochlebia mi to.

\- Niesłusznie. Od momentu, gdy cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że oznaczasz kłopoty przez duże K. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, ile ich będzie.

\- Hola, tak naprawdę nie jesteś Australijczykiem? - zapytał ze zdumieniem Kamekona. - Mnie zdecydowanie nabrałeś.

\- On się właśnie tym zajmuje - odrzekł Danny. - To oszust.

\- Uważam, że to nieco brutalne określenie. Wolę "prawdomówny inaczej".

Danny uśmiechnął się, zaciskając usta. - To zabawne, ja wolę termin "przestępca".

\- Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli zakujesz mnie w swoje kajdanki - rzucił prowokacyjnie Steve, a w jego oczach zapłonęło... czy to było pożądanie?

Kamekona postawił błękitny shave ice na kontuarze przed Dannym. Danny zapłacił i podniósł swój śniegowy rożek.  
\- Och, jestem pewien, że w końcu do tego dojdzie, a wtedy będziesz żałował, że złożyłeś tę propozycję.

Steve sugestywnie uniósł brew, obserwując, jak Danny idzie w stronę Grace. - Naprawdę powinieneś spróbować czerwonego, jest niesamowity.

\- Błękitny w zupełności mi odpowiada.

\- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie.

`  
____________________________________________________________________________

* _okres próby_ (ang. _parole_ ) - wg mnie dziwacznie się to nazywa, ale tak brzmi fachowy termin; chodzi oczywiście o czas po warunkowym zwolnieniu z więzienia, kiedy taki zwolniony skazany znajduje się np. pod dozorem kuratora.


	3. Rozdział 3

Weekend Danny'ego z Grace skończył się o jeden dzień wcześniej z powodu pojawienia się człowieka nazwiskiem Kai Shohei, który w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin włamał się do domów trzech kobiet, wykorzystał je seksualnie, a następnie je zabił. Jedna z tych kobiet była bliską przyjaciółką gubernator, tak więc zwierzchniczka Five-0 domagała się ujęcia Shohei'a najlepiej na wczoraj.

\- W porządku, mamy coś? Cokolwiek? - spytał Danny, biorąc kolejny spory łyk swojej zimnej kawy.

Chin stał przy multimedialnym stole i przerzucił kilka akt. - Zgodnie z moimi informacjami facet nie ma przyjaciół ani rodziny, nie nagrała go ani jedna z kamer monitoringu ulicznego, a na gorącą linię, którą zorganizowała HPD, nie wpłynęły żadne wiarygodne doniesienia... ten facet jest jak duch na wierze.

\- Daj spokój, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? Facet dosłownie wyważył drzwi w domach tych kobiet, wszędzie zostawił DNA w różnych postaciach, dokonał tego wszystkiego w biały dzień, a jednak zachowuje ostrożność i pozostaje niezauważony, kiedy szuka sobie swojej następnej ofiary?

Chin wzruszył ramionami. - Najwyraźniej.

Kono wpadła biegiem do pomieszczenia. - Hej, chłopaki, chyba coś mamy!

\- Proszę, powiedz, że nie chodzi o jeszcze jedno ciało.

\- Nie. HPD właśnie przełączyła do nas telefon z jednej z firm ochroniarskich, która przed chwilą otrzymała sygnał alarmowy, że włączył się system antywłamaniowy w domu - Kono zerknęła na kartkę, na której zapisała sobie nazwisko - Mary Ann Adams. Mniej więcej dziesięć sekund później alarm został wyłączony. Firma zadzwoniła do tego domu, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale nikt nie odebrał.

\- Świetnie, jedziemy! - rozkazał Danny, biegnąc w kierunku windy.

~

Kiedy przybyli pod wskazany adres, zastali na podjeździe niebieskiego pick-upa. Z zewnątrz nie było widać żadnego rozgardiaszu ani niczego nadzwyczajnego, jednak na tym polegał sposób działania Shohei'a.

Danny wyciągnął broń i gestem polecił Kono i Chinowi, by obeszli dom z obu stron i weszli do środka od tyłu, natomiast on sam miał wejść od frontu. Chin i Kono skinęli głowami, a następnie rozeszli się w przydzielonym im kierunkach.

Danny powoli zakradł się ku frontowym drzwiom, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek poruszenia lub czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Stojąc pod drzwiami, przyjrzał im się wnikliwie. Nie zauważył żadnych widocznych śladów włamania, jak to miało miejsce w trzech poprzednich domach. Spróbował ostrożnie przekręcić gałkę u drzwi i - stwierdziwszy, że nie były zamknięte na klucz - po cichu wszedł do środka.

Frontowe pomieszczenie było puste, zatem Danny ruszył schodami na piętro. Chin i Kono mieli sprawdzić salon i kuchnię, kiedy wejdą tylnym wejściem. Nie spiesząc się, Danny wspiął się po schodach i zaczął iść w głąb korytarza. Właśnie kiedy dotarł do pierwszych drzwi, te się otwarły, a z pomieszczenia wyłonił się mężczyzna, wycierając ręcznikiem włosy.

\- Stać! - krzyknął Danny. Mężczyzna zaczął się odwracać, więc Danny bez zastanowienia powalił go na ziemię, nie dając tamtemu szansy na zaatakowanie go. Twarz mężczyzny uderzyła o podłogę z głośnym łomotem. Danny wycelował pistolet w tył jego głowy. - Nie ruszać się.

\- Ow! Cholera, co do diabła?! - wykrzyknął Steve, przekręcając głowę na bok, by zobaczyć swojego napastnika. Na widok Danny'ego, nie zwracając uwagi na broń wycelowaną w swoją twarz, uśmiechnął się. - No, witam, detektywie, cóż za miła niespodzianka.

\- McGarrett?! - zapytał Danny, zmieszany tym nieoczekiwanym obrotem spraw. - Co ty tu robisz? Nie, wróć, to głupie pytanie.

Uśmiechając się zuchwale, Steve przekręcił się na plecy, splótł dłonie pod głową i podciągnął do góry jedną nogę, tak że jego udo napierało mocno na pośladki Danny'ego.  
\- Cóż, zamierzałem wykonać kilka napraw w domu mojej siostry, ale to jest o wiele lepsze.

Kono z Chinem, upewniwszy się najpierw, że reszta domu jest pusta, wbiegli na piętro, natychmiast biorąc na muszkę mężczyznę, którego Danny unieruchomił na ziemi. Kiedy do China zaczęło docierać, co właściwie rozgrywa się przed jego oczami, rozluźnił się i opuścił swoją strzelbę.  
\- Widzę, że panujesz nad sytuacją.

\- Jasne - Danny i Steve odparli równocześnie. Danny spiorunował Steve'a spojrzeniem.

Kono także opuściła broń i z zakłopotaniem powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałej trójce. - Co to...?

\- Kono, poznaj Steve'a McGarretta - oznajmił Chin ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Steve uśmiechnął się do niej i pomachał ręką.

Kono wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha. - Oooohhh, a więc to jest Steve.

\- Co jest z wami nie tak? On się włamał i wtargnął...

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, to nieprawda. To dom mojej siostry. Mam zreperować dla niej kilka rzeczy.

\- Wiedziałem, że to miejsce wygląda znajomo. To dom taty Steve'a i Mary... a przynajmniej tak było, zanim umarł.

\- _Ja_ mam pozwolenie na przebywanie w tym domu, w przeciwieństwie do was - odezwał się Steve. - Jednakże jestem skłonny przymknąć oko na _wasze_ włamanie z wtargnięciem...

Danny wstał prędko, gdy poczuł, że biodra Steve'a ukradkiem podniosły się, pokonując niewielką odległość dzielącą je od jego tyłka, i chwycił Steve'a za podkoszulkę, ciągnąc go do góry.  
\- Taa, cóż, będziemy musieli sprawdzić twoją historyjkę - powiedział, wyjmując kajdanki.

Steve ochoczo podsunął mu swoje nadgarstki. - Nie spieszcie się.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

\- Mój Boże, Steve! - wykrzyknęła Mary, rzucając się biegiem wzdłuż podjazdu. - Co takiego zrobiłeś?

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Dzięki za okazanie wiary w moją niewinność, siostrzyczko.

Mary spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. - _Zrobiłeś_ coś czy nie?

\- Nie, chyba że pójście pod prysznic jest teraz przestępstwem. Oni myśleli, że się włamałem. Próbowałem im powiedzieć, że miałem zreperować dla ciebie kilka rzeczy, ale oni nie chcieli słuchać. - Mary wyraźnie się odprężyła. - Jednak prawdę powiedziawszy, uważam, że ten oto detektyw Williams po prostu na mnie leci, ale nie chce się do tego przyznać.

Danny zazgrzytał zębami i zmusił się do puszczenia mimo uszu komentarza Steve'a. Popatrzył na Mary.  
\- Czy to prawda, proszę pani? Czy pan McGarrett ma pozwolenie na przebywanie w pani domu?

\- "Pan"? To brzmi tak oficjalnie. "Steve" zupełnie wystarczy... ale możesz się do mnie zwracać, jak tylko zechcesz, nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać.

Mary posłała swojemu bratu spojrzenie, które jednocześnie ostrzegało go i błagało, żeby nie przeginał. Już i tak wpakował się w wystarczające kłopoty.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że mu pozwoliłam.

\- Mary! - zawołał jakiś mężczyzna, spiesząc w jej kierunku. - Mary, czy z tobą i Jackiem wszystko w porządku?

\- Jack? Kim jest Jack? - zapytał natychmiast Danny, zastanawiając się, czy był ktoś jeszcze, o kogo powinien się martwić. - No i kim pan jest?

\- Jack to nasz syn, a to mój mąż Mark - wyjaśniła Mary, po czym zwróciła się do Marka. - Jack ciągle jest w szkole, Rachel go pilnuje. Nie widziałam powodu, żeby go niepokoić i doszłam do wniosku, że tam będzie bezpieczniejszy.

\- Rachel? Rachel Edwards? - spytał Danny.

\- Tak, zna ją pan?

\- To moja była żona. Skąd pani ją zna?

\- Obie jesteśmy nauczycielkami w dwóch klasach na tym samym poziomie. Poza tym przyjaźnimy się ze sobą.

\- Więc co się tutaj dzieje? - Mark po raz pierwszy dostrzegł Steve'a, zakutego w kajdanki i siedzącego na schodkach przed domem. - Skąd on się tu wziął? Co takiego zrobił?

\- Mark mnie nie lubi - poinformował Danny'ego Steve, zauważywszy jego zmieszaną minę.

\- Znam to uczucie - wymamrotał Danny.

\- Steve niczego nie zrobił, kochanie, to tylko wielkie nieporozumienie.

\- Więc dlaczego on tutaj jest?

Mary wahała się przez moment. - Miał wymienić krokwie w salonie.

\- Co takiego?! Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę go nigdzie w pobliżu naszego domu!

Steve westchnął. - On mnie naprawdę nie lubi.

Mary wyprostowała się na całą swoją wysokość, chociaż nadal musiała podnieść wzrok na swojego męża, i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  
\- Po pierwsze, ten dom należał do mnie i Steve'a, zanim stał się naszym domem. Po drugie, Steve jest moim bratem i nie obchodzi mnie, czy go lubisz, czy nie - on zawsze będzie tu mile widziany. Ja tylko staram się pilnować, żebyście nie wpadali na siebie, kiedy Steve jest tutaj, ponieważ wiem, że go nie lubisz. I po trzecie, Steve zaproponował, że wymieni te krokwie, bo ty jedynie obiecujesz, że zrobisz to później.

Mark kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, zbyt oniemiały, żeby odpowiedzieć cokolwiek.

\- Oto moja mała siostrzyczka - stwierdził z uśmiechem Steve.

Mary zaczerpnęła uspokajający oddech i zwróciła się do Danny'ego: - Czy mógłby pan rozkuć mojego brata, detektywie?

Danny kiwnął głową i zabrał się za rozpinanie kajdanek.

\- Przykro nam, że musieliśmy wyciągnąć panią z pracy, pani Adams, szczególnie z powodu takiego nieporozumienia, ale ostatnio doszło w okolicy do kilku włamań, a firma ochroniarska uznała za podejrzane, że nie odbiera pani ani telefonu w domu, ani swojej komórki - powiedziała Kono.

\- Podczas lekcji mam wyciszony dzwonek w komórce. Dopiero podczas przerwy odebrałam waszą wiadomość - wytłumaczyła Mary. - Poza tym nic takiego się nie stało, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Kono pokiwała głową. - Tak, proszę pani, zgadza się.

Kiedy Danny i jego zespół szli w dół podjazdu, Steve rozmasował sobie nadgarstki i obserwował Danny'ego, podziwiając widok.  
\- Jeszcze się zobaczymy, detektywie.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie.

Mary zmarszczyła brwi, prowadząc swojego brata do domu. - Ty po prostu nie możesz się powstrzymać, co?

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Naprawdę nie mogę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Reszta tygodnia w zasadzie minęła Danny'emu dosyć spokojnie. Max znalazł dowód, który wcześniej przeoczono - drobnostkę z rodzaju tych, do przegapienia których wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi - a potem kawałki układanki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. Five-0 zdołali złapać człowieka, który zamordował przyjaciółkę gubernator oraz dwie pozostałe kobiety, zanim tamten miał szansę skrzywdzić kogoś jeszcze.

Gubernator była, rzecz jasna, bardzo zadowolona z ich pracy i z ogromną ulgą przyjęła fakt, że zabójca jej przyjaciółki znajdował się teraz za kratkami. Niemniej jednak nie zwlekała z przydzieleniem im następnego zadania. Główny oddział Bank of Hawaii został obrabowany. Najwyraźniej doszło do tego w którymś momencie pomiędzy otwarciem banku tego ranka a końcem godzin urzędowania, jednak nikt niczego nie widział ani nie zauważył nikogo podejrzanego. Nikt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jakaś kradzież miała miejsce, dopóki kierownik banku nie udał się zamknąć skarbca po zakończonym dniu pracy.

Kiedy dotarli do banku, HPD zdążyła już zabezpieczyć cały teren i zajęła się przesłuchiwaniem wszystkich pracowników. Kierownik banku stał pośrodku lobby, sprawiając wrażenie nadzwyczaj spokojnego.

\- Wo Fat?

\- Tak?

\- Jestem detektyw Danny Williams, Five-0. - Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteście, detektywie. Stałem tutaj, zadając sobie pytanie, jak mogło dojść do tego, że zostaliśmy obrabowani, zwłaszcza na tak olbrzymią skalę, a żaden z moich ludzi niczego nie zauważył. Mamy najnowocześniejszy system bezpieczeństwa, który zainstalowano zaledwie dwa miesiące temu. Nawet gdyby moi pracownicy nie zauważyli, że jesteśmy okradani, to system powinien był zareagować!

\- Zatem nie było pana tutaj w czasie, gdy miała miejsce ta kradzież? - zapytał Danny.

\- Nie, wyszedłem zagrać w golfa z przyjaciółmi. Kontrolę nad bankiem zostawiłem swojej zastępczyni. To ona odkryła, że doszło do kradzieży.

\- W porządku. Zrobimy absolutnie wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby odkryć, co się stało i odzyskać pieniądze.

Wo Fat kiwnął głową. - Nie chodzi wyłącznie o pieniądze, detektywie. Nasze skrytki bankowe również zostały opróżnione. Od chwili gdy w lokalnych wiadomościach nagłośniono tę sprawę, bez przerwy wydzwaniają do nas ludzie, którzy chcą wiedzieć, gdzie są ich pamiątki rodowe oraz paszporty.

Danny przytaknął. - Cóż, przede wszystkim będziemy potrzebowali całego materiału z monitoringu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy dana kamera jest skierowana na łazienkę, potrzebujemy wszystkich nagrań.

\- Oczywiście, gwarantujemy pełną współpracę.

~

Gdy skończyli gromadzić materiał dowodowy, Danny zapewnił Wo Fata, że postarają się rozwiązać sprawę kradzieży tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Dodał jeszcze, że gdyby komukolwiek przyszła do głowy jakaś przydatna informacja, niech będzie uprzejmy od razu do nich zadzwonić.

Idąc z resztą zespołu do samochodów, Danny zauważył w tłumie gapiów znajomą twarz i westchnął ciężko.

\- Wszystko w porządku, szefie? - spytał Chin.

\- Najprawdopodobniej nie. McGarrett jest tutaj.

Chin i Kono przyjrzeli się tłumowi, wypatrując Steve'a. - Napady na banki nie są w jego stylu.

\- A jednak on tu jest. - Danny potarł palcami szczękę, próbując zdecydować, co ma zrobić. - Nie mogę tego tak po prostu zignorować... niektórzy przestępcy wracają na miejsce zbrodni, udając przypadkowych obserwatorów.

Chin przytaknął. - To część naszej pracy. Mówię tylko, że naprawdę nie sądzę, by on miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

\- Przyznaję to z wielką niechęcią, ale też tak uważam. - Westchnąwszy po raz kolejny, Danny podszedł do Steve'a. - Co jest z tobą? Huh? Jesteś jak choroba; właśnie kiedy zaczynam myśleć, że się ciebie pozbyłem, pojawiasz się ponownie, w miejscach gdzie nie powinno cię być, zostawiając paskudny posmak w moich ustach.

Steve uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Jeśli kiedyś zostawię posmak w twoich ustach, zapewniam cię, że nie będzie paskudny.

Danny otworzył usta, żeby rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale prędko zamknął je z powrotem i zacisnął zęby, zmieniając zdanie. Wydawało się, że na wszystko, co mówił, Steve miał równie zgryźliwą i przebiegłą odpowiedź.  
\- Powinieneś stąd odejść, nie masz tu nic do roboty.

\- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, to był wolny kraj i dopóki stoję po tej stronie taśmy odgradzającej miejsce przestępstwa, mam dokładnie takie samo prawo tu być, jak każdy z tych ludzi - odparł z wyższością Steve, wskazując ręką na resztę gapiów.

\- Być może, ale po pierwsze - oni nie drażnią mnie tak jak ty, a po drugie - nie mam powodu podejrzewać, że ktokolwiek z nich miał coś wspólnego z tą kradzieżą, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o tobie.

Steve uniósł brew. - Podejrzewasz mnie?

Danny ucisnął grzbiet swojego nosa. - Cóż, istnieją statystyki, z których wynika, że pewni przestępcy, zwłaszcza ci aroganccy, wracają na miejsce zbrodni, by obserwować pracę policji. Ty natomiast jesteś znany zarówno ze swojej kryminalnej przeszłości, jak i z arogancji, nie wspominając o tym, że jesteś wiele kilometrów od domu bez żadnego dobrego powodu, o którym bym wiedział. Tak więc... dlaczego nie?

\- Co się stało z zasadą, że każdy jest niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy?

\- Jak tylko cię zobaczyła, rozłożyła bezradnie ręce i stwierdziła: "Nic tu po mnie".

Steve zachichotał. - Może to i prawda, ale z tą sprawą nie mam nic wspólnego.

\- Ja to osądzę.

Steve spojrzał na China i Kono i pomachał do nich: - Hej, Chin, Kono.

\- Steve! Jak leci, bracie? - spytał z radosnym uśmiechem Chin, idąc w jego kierunku.

\- Całkiem nieźle - odparł Steve, uśmiechając się równie pogodnie i przytulając Kono na powitanie. - A przynajmniej tak było, dopóki nasz przyjaciel Danny nie poinformował mnie, że jestem podejrzanym, ponieważ przypadkiem tu sobie stałem.

\- Dla ciebie jestem detektywem Williamsem.

Wyjątkowo łobuzerskie iskierki w oczach Steve'a były jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką Danny otrzymał. Były to prowokujące iskierki, które bez żadnego dobrego powodu posłały dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Danny'ego.

\- Jesteś idealną ilustracją dla powiedzenia "być w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie", zgadza się? - powiedziała Kono, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Najwidoczniej.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, bracie, tak naprawdę nikt nie sądzi, że to twoja robota. - Danny spojrzał ostro na China. Chin miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by posłać mu zawstydzony uśmiech. - Będzie lepiej, jeśli wezmę się z powrotem do pracy. Wyskoczymy później na piwo? Nadrobimy zaległości.

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Chin i Kono pomachali mu na do widzenia i odeszli w stronę samochodu Kono.

Danny wydał z siebie odgłos, który zdaniem Steve'a podejrzanie przypominał niski warkot. - No dobra, zabieraj się stąd, zanim cię aresztuję za pozostawanie w miejscu publicznym z zamiarem zrobienia czegoś nielegalnego.

\- Byłbyś wręcz zachwycony, gdybyś mógł mnie znowu aresztować, prawda, _detektywie_? Podnieciłbyś się tym, mam rację? - zapytał Steve, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

\- Chyba coś ci się pomieszało, bo to ciebie podnieca bycie aresztowanym.

\- Zgadza się. A jednak widziałem, jaki byłeś podekscytowany, kiedy aresztowałeś mnie ostatnim razem.

\- To dlatego, ponieważ myślałem, że nie będę musiał więcej się tobą przejmować.

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że mam na ciebie aż taki wpływ.

\- Bo nie masz.

\- W porządku, wmawiaj to sobie dalej.

Danny przez chwilę piorunował go wzrokiem, po czym się uśmiechnął. - Czy ktoś mógłby tu do mnie podejść!? - krzyknął. Podbiegł do niego młody posterunkowy. - Odprowadź tego człowieka poza miejsce zdarzenia... gdyby stawiał opór, zastrzel go.

Posterunkowemu rozszerzyły się oczy. Było wyraźnie widać, że jest dość nowy w tej robocie i nie chce sprzeciwiać się rozkazom, ale nie potrafił jeszcze odróżnić poważnego rozkazu od groźby bez pokrycia. Po chwili namysłu kiwnął głową, przeszedł pod policyjną taśmą i złapał Steve'a za ramię, prowadząc go w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- Niech pan pójdzie ze mną, proszę pana.

\- To zawsze przyjemność się z tobą zobaczyć, Danny - Steve praktycznie zamruczał, dając się prowadzić posterunkowemu.

\- Detektywie Williams! A uczucie nie jest odwzajemnione.


	5. Rozdział 5

Danny odchylił się na fotelu za swoim biurkiem i westchnął. Musiał zrezygnować z weekendu z Grace, żeby pracować nad sprawą napadu na bank i ciągle nie mieli żadnych tropów. Chin raz za razem przeglądał nagrania z monitoringu i nie znalazł ani śladu czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Analizowanie odcisków palców, które zebrali, było w najlepszym razie frustrujące - bank był przecież miejscem publicznym, odwiedzanym codziennie przez wielu ludzi. Jednakże koniec końców wyglądało na to, że w skarbcu nie znaleziono żadnych niezidentyfikowanych czy nieoczekiwanych odcisków palców.

Kono wyszła do domu już w porze lunchu z powodu przemęczenia oczu po porównywaniu tych wszystkich odcisków z odciskami pracowników banku i właścicieli licznych skrytek depozytowych oraz w ogóle z niewyspania. Chin jeszcze nie dawał za wygraną, ale wyglądało na to, że już się przygotowywał, żeby skończyć na dzisiaj.

Danny złapał swoją komórkę i wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz, który informował go, że ma kilka nowych wiadomości na poczcie głosowej. Przez cały dzień unikał telefonów od gubernator i Wo Fata. Oboje chcieli raportów o postępach w śledztwie, a on niczego dla nich nie miał.

Większość nagranych wiadomości była albo od gubernator, albo od Wo Fata, lecz jedna była od Rachel.

_Danny, mówi Rachel. Miałam nadzieję, że dałbyś radę dziś wieczorem odebrać Grace z domu jej przyjaciela i że być może będzie mogła zostać u ciebie na noc. Wiem, że jesteś bardzo zajęty przez ten napad na bank, ale Grace strasznie żałowała, że nie mogła spędzić z tobą tego weekendu... a ja i Stan zarezerwowaliśmy kolację w restauracji. Oddzwoń do mnie, kiedy będziesz mógł._

Danny wybrał jej numer.

\- _Słucham?_

\- Rachel, mówi Danny.

\- _Danny... słyszę po twoim głosie, że jesteś zmęczony._

\- Jestem, ale odbiorę Grace od jej przyjaciela. Miło będzie spędzić z nią trochę czasu. Jaki tam jest adres?

\- _2727 Piikoi Street._

\- W porządku, porozmawiamy później.

\- _Okej. Danny... odpocznij trochę._

\- Na pewno. - Danny rozłączył się i zapatrzył się na zapisany adres. Czemu miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna?

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kiedy Danny przyjechał pod adres, który dała mu Rachel, dotarło do niego, czemu wydawał mu się znajomy. Było to adres Mary Ann Adams, siostry Steve'a McGarretta - Danny poznawał ten dom. Świetnie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Mark był w domu, a Steve'a nie było.

Danny zabrał kluczyki i wysiadł z samochodu. Wchodząc po frontowych schodach, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był zmęczony - miał wrażenie, że każda z jego stóp waży tonę. Zapukał do drzwi i czekał.

Mary otworzyła drzwi z uśmiechem na ustach. - Detektywie Williams, co mogę dla pana zrobić? Mój brat nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty, prawda?

Danny zachichotał. - Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Prawdę mówiąc, przyjechałem po Grace. Jestem jej ojcem. Jest już gotowa?

\- Och, racja. Rachel mówiła, że odbierze ją jej ojciec, pomyślałam po prostu, że miała na myśli... - Mary zamilkła, doszedłszy do wniosku, że lepiej nie kończyć tego zdania. - Cóż, w zasadzie dzieci pracują jeszcze nad swoim projektem do szkoły. Proszę wejść, to nie powinno już długo potrwać.

\- W porządku, dziękuję. - Danny minął ją w progu i zaczekał, aż zamknie drzwi i pokaże mu, gdzie znajdzie dzieci.

\- Danno! - wykrzyknęła Grace, gdy tylko go dostrzegła. Wypuściła z ręki swój marker i rzuciła się biegiem, żeby go uściskać. - Tęskniłam za tobą, tatusiu.

Danny uklęknął, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości jej wzroku. - Wiem, Małpko, ja też tęskniłem.

\- Mamusia powiedziała, że próbujesz złapać złodziei, którzy napadli na bank.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Udało ci się?

\- Jeszcze nie, Małpko.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi. - Och. Cóż, złapiesz ich. Chcesz obejrzeć nasz projekt?

Danny się uśmiechnął. - Obejrzę go z największą przyjemnością.

Grace wzięła Danny'ego za rękę i poprowadziła go do niskiego stolika, przy którym Jack siedział i coś rysował.  
\- Przygotowujemy referat o wulkanach. Jack i ja rysujemy obrazki, które zostaną dołączone do części pisemnej.

\- Wow. To są absolutnie, bez dwóch zdań, najlepsze rysunki wulkanów, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Grace rozpromieniła się z radości.

\- Hej, _Danno_ \- odezwał się Steve, wyłaniając się z kuchni.

Danny zamknął oczy. Dlaczego _on_ musiał tam być? Danny wstał. - Tylko Gracie może mówić do mnie Danno.

\- Nie ma sprawy, wujek Steve też może mówić do ciebie Danno, jeśli chce - powiedziała Grace z niewinnym, kompletnie nieświadomym uśmiechem.

Steve także się uśmiechał. - No widzisz, wszystko w porządku, Danno.

Danny mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł, jak coś eksploduje w jego głowie. - _Wujek_ Steve, co?

\- Owszem, mieliśmy mnóstwo frajdy, ucząc się wszystkiego o wulkanach. A Gracie tak dużo opowiedziała mi o tobie i o tym, jak łapiesz złych ludzi.

O tak, coś zdecydowanie eksplodowało wtedy w jego głowie. Najgorsze było to, jak niewinnie zabrzmiało to wszystko w ustach Steve'a. Do diabła, prawdopodobnie w przeważającej części rzeczywiście tak było. Gracie kochała opowiadać o nim ludziom - wystarczyło powiedzieć jedynie: "a więc słyszałem, że twój tata jest detektywem", żeby zaczęła mówić, natomiast uciszenie jej było piekielnie trudnym zdaniem. Ale Danny wiedział, że Steve zapewne zadał jej przynajmniej kilka celnych pytań.

\- Czyżby?

\- Taa. Gracie jest z ciebie bardzo dumna - powiedział poważnie Steve.

\- Cóż, ja jestem bardzo dumny z niej - odparł Danny, jeszcze raz przytulając swoją córkę.

\- Nie wątpię. To bardzo bystra i sympatyczna młoda dama oraz bardzo utalentowana artystka.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Chciałby pan coś do picia, detektywie? - zapytała Mary. - Właśnie przygotowałam mrożoną herbatę.

\- Jest wyśmienita - zapewnił go Steve.

\- Proszę, mów mi Danny. I jasne, chętnie się napiję.

\- W porządku, zaraz wracam.

\- No więc, Danno, wykombinowałeś już, kto obrabował ten bank? - spytał Steve, kiedy Mary wyszła z pokoju.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. - Danny chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie zrobiłby tego w obecności dzieci.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym... Pamiętam, że kiedy byłem młodszy, mój tata wspominał coś o napadzie na bank. W zasadzie wszystko odbyło się dokładnie tak samo, jak w tym przypadku... Do kradzieży doszło w biały dzień, podczas godzin urzędowania i nikt niczego nie widział. Oczywiście zabezpieczenia w tamtych czasach nie były tak dobre jak teraz, a ludzie byli znacznie bardziej ufni. O ile mi wiadomo, tamta sprawa nigdy nie została rozwiązana.

Danny uniósł brew. Czy Steve naprawdę był aż tak arogancki? - Kiedy byłeś młodszy?

Steve uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, co sobie myślisz... Byłem za mały, miałem mniej więcej tyle lat, co Grace i Jack. Jednak uważam, że te dwie sprawy mogą być ze sobą powiązane.

\- Przypuszczam, że to możliwe, ale nie rozumiem, jak ma mi to pomóc, skoro tamtej sprawy nigdy nie rozwiązano.

\- Mój tata prowadził to śledztwo. Mówił, że ma podejrzanego, jednego z pracowników banku.

\- Cóż, ktokolwiek to był, musiał zostać oczyszczony z podejrzeń, jeśli sprawa pozostała nierozwiązana. - Mary wróciła ze szklanką mrożonej herbaty dla Danny'ego. - Dziękuję ci, Mary.

\- Masz rację. Tego człowieka nie było nawet w banku w tamtym momencie i miał kilka alibi. Jednak tata tak naprawdę nie kupował tego. Niedługo potem umarła nasza mama. Tata wziął wolne na jakiś czas, więc wszystkie jego sprawy zostały przydzielone innym policjantom, a on już więcej nie kontynuował tego dochodzenia.

\- Chociaż ta sprawa nigdy nie dawała mu spokoju - dodała w zamyśleniu Mary.

Steve kiwnął głową. - Taa. Zawsze powtarzał, że jego zdaniem to była robota kogoś z wewnątrz... Wszyscy sądzili, że to była robota kogoś z wewnątrz, ale nikt nie potrafił niczego udowodnić. Nie było żadnych dowodów.

\- A kilka miesięcy później na terenie Stanów doszło do następnej takiej kradzieży... i jeszcze kilku w ciągu kolejnych lat, pamiętam, że słyszałem o tym w wiadomościach. Tata uważał, że tutejszy napad mógł służyć sprawdzeniu skuteczności ich planu działania.

Danny upił łyk herbaty, rozważając to, co usłyszał. - Te sprawy faktycznie w gruncie rzeczy brzmią tak samo.

\- Akta ze starego dochodzenia powinny nadal być w archiwum, może znajdzie się tam coś, co okaże się pomocne.

\- Sprawdzę to. Ale dopiero jutro. Dziś wieczorem chcę nareszcie spędzić trochę czasu z moją Małpką, a potem przespać co najmniej osiem godzin.


	6. Rozdział 6

\- Dzień dobry, szefie - powiedział na powitanie Chin.

\- Dzień dobry - odrzekł Danny.

\- Udało ci się wyspać?

\- Taa. Nie na tyle, na ile bym chciał, ale musiałem odwieźć Grace do szkoły - powiedział z roztargnieniem. - Hej, a gdzie Kono?

Kono wyszła ze swojego biura, żeby do nich dołączyć. - Jestem tutaj. Co się dzieje?

\- Chcę, żebyś wyciągnęła akta pewnej starej sprawy. Wygląda na to, że kilkadziesiąt lat temu miała miejsce jeszcze jedna kradzież, niemal dokładnie taka sama jak ta. Chcę je porównać i sprawdzić, czy mogą być ze sobą powiązane.

Chin nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. - Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?

Danny odchrząknął i skierował się do swojego gabinetu. - Od McGarretta - wymamrotał, maskując to kaszlnięciem.

\- Czy mi się przesłyszało, czy powiedziałeś "od McGarretta"?

Danny zatrzymał się i potarł dłonią czoło. - Taa, McGarrett powiedział mi o tej starej sprawie. Jego ojciec zajmował się tym śledztwem.

Chin usiłował powstrzymać się od radosnego uśmiechu. - A więc znowu się z nim widziałeś?

\- Taa, był w domu swojej siostry, kiedy pojechałem odebrać Grace. Grace i synek siostry McGarretta, Jack, pracowali razem nad szkolnym projektem. - Danny patrzył, jak usta China rozciągają się w coraz szerszym uśmiechu. - Och, daj spokój... no co? Z czego się tak śmiejesz?

\- Z niczego.

\- Ten uśmiech nie wziął się z niczego. No już, gadaj natychmiast.

\- Po porostu wiedziałem, że Steve w końcu cię do siebie przekona.

\- On wcale mnie do siebie nie przekonał - odparł z uporem Danny, podkreślając każde słowo, by mieć pewność, że wyraził się jasno. - Grace... Grace to zupełnie co innego. Przez cały wieczór słuchałem wyłącznie o tym, jaki fajny jest _wujek_ Steve. Ona chce go zaprosić na plażę w ten weekend!

\- _Wujek_ Steve? - zapytała Kono, szczerząc zęby.

\- Taa, możesz w to uwierzyć?!

\- Nikt nie może się powstrzymać przed kochaniem Steve'a.

\- Wypraszam sobie, jestem wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Ja go ani trochę nie lubię.

Chin z Kono wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.

\- Och, nie patrzcie tak na siebie. Ja w żadnym aspekcie, kształcie czy postaci _nie lubię_ tego faceta. A teraz wracajcie do pracy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Wkrótce po lunchu Chin wetknął głowę do gabinetu Danny'ego. - Hej, szefie, Kono zdobyła te akta, które chciałeś.

\- Wyśmienicie. - Danny wstał zza biurka i udał się do multimedialnego stołu. - Rany, Kono, a tobie co się stało?

Kono od stóp do głów była pokryta kurzem, a do jej bluzki i kucyka przykleiło się kilka pajęczyn.  
\- Akt, których chciałeś, nie było w systemie. Musiałam zejść do działu archiwalnego i ich poszukać.

\- Nie mają tam nikogo, kto zajmuje się wyciąganiem akt?

\- Mają, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli chcesz zostać wpisany na listę oczekujących - wyjaśniła Kono, otrzepując się odrobinę z kurzu. - A czas oczekiwania wynosi podobno co najmniej tydzień. Pomyślałam, że nie chcesz tak długo czekać na te akta.

\- Nie, nie za bardzo.

\- Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie będę już na zawsze żółtodziobem, który dostaje takie gówniane zadania.

Danny uśmiechnął się. - Niczego nie obiecuję, ale jeśli dostaniemy kolejnego członka zespołu, masz moje pozwolenie, żeby zwalać na niego całą gównianą robotę.

Kono westchnęła. - Nie na taką obietnicę liczyłam, ale chyba dobre i to.

\- Przeglądałaś już te akta?

\- Tak, i znalazłam coś, co powinieneś zobaczyć. - Kono otworzyła folder, posyłając tuman kurzu na blat multimedialnego stołu. Chin aż się skrzywił. - Kiedy przeglądałam te dokumenty, żeby się upewnić, czy znalazłam, co trzeba, zauważyłam listę pracowników tamtego obrabowanego banku i jedno nazwisko rzuciło mi się w oczy - powiedziała, wskazując odpowiednią rubrykę.

\- Wo Fat - przeczytał Chin. - Czy on nie jest...

\- To kierownik banku - potwierdził Danny.

\- W czasie tamtego napadu pracował jako zwykły kasjer.

Po chwili namysłu Danny pokręcił głową. - McGarrett powiedział, że jego ojciec zawsze sądził, iż to robota kogoś z wewnątrz. Powiedział też, że jego ojciec miał podejrzanego, jednak ten podejrzany został oczyszczony, ponieważ tamtego dnia nawet nie było go w banku, a poza tym miał alibi.

\- Nad czym się zastanawiasz? - zapytał Chin, podczas gdy Kono zaczęła szukać w aktach wzmianki o podejrzanym.

\- Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które powiedział mi Wo Fat, było to, że tego dnia grał w golfa z przyjaciółmi. Jak sobie teraz o tym pomyślę, zabrzmiało to prawie tak, jakby próbował się upewnić, że będę wiedział, że on nie mógł być sprawcą.

\- Wo Fat był podejrzanym taty Steve'a - poinformowała ich Kono.

Chin zmarszczył brwi. - Więc co teraz robimy?

\- Cóż, w tej chwili opieramy się jedynie na teoriach. Jeżeli tam wrócimy i zadamy Wo Fatowi więcej pytań, może nabrać podejrzeń i uciec, zanim będziemy mieli okazję znaleźć przeciwko niemu jakieś solidne dowody.

\- A więc...?

\- A więc chyba muszę złożyć McGarrettowi wizytę, sprawdzić, czy pamięta coś jeszcze, szczególnie na temat Wo Fata.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gdy Danny zjawił się pod adresem, który dała mu Mary Ann Adams, zauważył poruszenie się zasłony w jednym z okien. Wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w kierunku przyczepy mieszkalnej.

\- Danno! Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? Przyjechałeś w interesach czy dla przyjemności? - zapytał Steve, otwierając na oścież drzwi do swojej przyczepy i opierając się o framugę. - Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że chodzi o przyjemność.

\- Mieszkasz w gigantyczne, błyszczącej blaszanej puszcze - stwierdził z roztargnieniem Danny, przyglądając się przyczepie.

Steve się uśmiechnął. - Przynajmniej jest błyszcząca.

\- A więc będziemy udawać, że nie wiem o tej bardzo pokaźnej sumie pieniędzy pochodzącej z twoich przekrętów, której los nadal pozostaje nieznany? - Steve nie przejawiał najmniejszej chęci udzielenia odpowiedzi. - Mówię tylko, że wiem, że mógłbyś sobie pozwolić na kupno czegoś bez kół.

\- Rzeczywiście, mógłbym.

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Moje mieszkanie jest lepsze niż ta puszka.

\- Tak? Może powinienem cię kiedyś odwiedzić i zobaczyć, co tracę.

\- To w żadnym wypadku nie było zaproszenie.

\- Ale tak to zabrzmiało.

\- Cóż, przesłyszałeś się.

\- Okej. Wobec tego chyba pora wrócić do mojego początkowego pytania - co cię sprowadza do mojej małej blaszanej puszki?

\- Wo Fat. Co o nim wiesz? A raczej, co ważniejsze, co wiedział o nim twój tata?

\- To on był podejrzanym mojego taty w sprawie tamtego napadu na bank?

\- Tak.

\- Tata nigdy nie wymienił jego nazwiska - odparł Steve i cofnął się od drzwi w głąb przyczepy.

Danny'emu ciężko było usłyszeć, co mówi Steve, więc zbliżył się do drzwi. Steve rozłożył się wygodnie na czymś, co miało stanowić odpowiednik kanapy.

\- Wejdź do środka, Danno, wypuszczasz mi całe chłodne powietrze. - Steve patrzył z rozbawieniem na Danny'ego, który wyraźnie się wahał. - Nie ugryzę cię... chyba że będziesz tego chciał. Masz moje słowo.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - odrzekł Danny, gdy już wspiął się po schodkach i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był zaskoczony tym, co zastał we wnętrzu przyczepy. Podczas gdy z zewnątrz przypominała blaszaną puszkę, od środka wyglądała znacznie przyjemniej niż jego mieszkanie. Jednak Danny nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos.

Dokładnie naprzeciwko namiastki kanapy, na której rozsiadł się Steve, wisiał ogromny plazmowy telewizor zajmujący większą część ściany. Na kuchennym blacie stał bardzo kosztowny ekspres do kawy. Dywan, kafelki oraz tkanina, z której wykonano poduszki na siedzeniach, zdecydowanie nie były standardowym wyposażeniem tej - czy jakiejkolwiek innej - przyczepy. Poza tym, w kącie pomieszczenia, stała bardzo ładna doniczkowa palma. Danny nie miał żadnych roślin w swoim mieszkaniu.

\- Upchnąłeś wszystkie te ładne rzeczy w _przyczepie_? Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Danny pokręcił głową. - Mniejsza z tym, głupie pytanie... Po prostu powiedz mi, co wiesz o Wo Facie.

\- Niewiele. Słyszałem, że należał do Yakuzy, ale o ile mi wiadomo, to była tylko plotka.

\- To było w czasie tamtej kradzieży?

\- Nie, kilka lat później, ale jeśli to prawda, nie byłbym zaskoczony. Słyszałem również, że jego ojciec był członkiem Yakuzy... na dodatek stojącym dość wysoko w hierarchii. Został zastrzelony we własnym domu i wszyscy twierdzili, że za jego zabójstwem stali Samoańczycy. - Steve pociągnął łyk piwa. - Jeżeli jego ojciec należał do Yakuzy, to przeznaczeniem Wo Fata było pójść w jego ślady.

Danny w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. - Jednak napady na banki nie są w zasadzie w stylu ludzi Yakuzy.

\- Być może Wo Fat usiłował wyrobić sobie swoją własną markę. Zbudować własne imperium czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy podrzędnego członka mafii opętała mania wielkości.

\- Taa, być może.

\- A kiedy w grę wchodzi zdobycie szybkiej gotówki, napady na banki prowadzą w rankingu.

\- Obrobiłeś kiedyś bank dla szybkiej gotówki, McGarrett? - zapytał Danny, dostrzegłszy swoją okazję na zadanie paru własnych rzeczowych pytań.

Steve uśmiechnął się. - Nie, Danno. A ty? - Danny popatrzył na Steve'a zmrużonymi oczami i wstał. - Och, daj spokój, Danno, ja tylko żartowałem. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się obrażał i wychodził.

\- Wychodzę, ale nie dlatego, że się obraziłem. Nie zachodzisz mi za skórę ani w przybliżeniu tak bardzo, jak ci się wydaje.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Steve z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Naprawdę.

\- No weź, zostań i napij się piwa.

\- Jestem na służbie i muszę trochę pogrzebać w życiorysie Wo Fata.

\- Wcale nie powiedziałem, że to już wszystko, co wiem na jego temat.

Danny zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. - Wiesz coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, ale powinieneś był o to zapytać.

\- Do widzenia, McGarrett.

Steve wstał i także podszedł do drzwi. - Och, daj spokój, Danno...

\- Przestań mówić do mnie Danno, tylko mojej córce wolno się tak do mnie zwracać.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorki za brak rozdziału wczoraj. Wiecie, jak to jest, shit happens itd... Ale obiecuję się poprawić (ツ)

Dzwonek telefonu wyrwał Danny'ego ze snu. Chwycił swoją komórkę ze stolika stojącego obok kanapy i odebrał, nie trudząc się sprawdzaniem, kto dzwoni.  
\- Słucham?

\- _Hej, Danno._

\- Steve? - spytał Danny, gdyż jego otumaniony snem mózg ledwo rejestrował docierający do niego głos. - Czemu, do cholery, dzwonisz do mnie o... - Danny sprawdził godzinę na zegarku - trzeciej nad ranem? Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś mój numer?

\- _Powiedziałem im, że naprawdę muszę zadzwonić do detektywa Williamsa i jeden z policjantów przypadkiem znał numer do ciebie_ \- odparł Steve, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Danny usiadł i wolną ręką przetarł zaspane oczy. - Komu to powiedziałeś? Steve, co się, do cholery, dzieje?

\- _Jestem w areszcie, Danny._

\- Co takiego?! - Chwila, czemu Danny był tym zaskoczony? - Nieważne, zapomnij, że pytałem... Nie powinienem być ani trochę zaskoczony. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, tylko nie miałem pojęcia, że wykorzystasz swoje prawo do jednego telefonu, żeby zadzwonić do mnie. Dlaczego dzwonisz akurat do mnie? Nie powinieneś zadzwonić do swojej siostry, żeby wpłaciła za ciebie kaucję, albo do adwokata czy coś w tym stylu?

\- _To dotyczy ciebie._

\- Czemu, do diabła, to by miało dotyczyć mnie? Ja cały czas wsadzam za kratki takich facetów jak ty, a nie wpłacam za nich kaucje.

\- _Danno, dzwonię z automatu. Możesz się na chwilę zamknąć i posłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia, zanim nas rozłączą?_

\- W porządku.

\- _Zostałem aresztowany za bezprawne wtargnięcie*... na teren posiadłości Wo Fata._

Danny przesunął dłonią po twarzy. - Psiakrew, Steve! Czemu zrobiłeś coś tak głupiego?

\- _Próbowałem pomóc i ..._ \- Steve urwał na moment. - _Zaraz będę musiał się rozłączyć. Czy mógłbyś po prostu przyjechać tutaj, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać?_

\- Nie wpłacę za ciebie kaucji.

\- _Nie proszę cię o to._

Danny zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Dobra, w porządku. Będę tam najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

Uśmiech Steve'a był niemal dostrzegalny przez telefon. - _Dziękuję ci, Danny._

Danny przerwał połączenie, odrzucił na bok swój koc i zsunął się z łóżka. - Musiałem postradać rozum, skoro jadę do aresztu o trzeciej nad ranem, żeby porozmawiać z facetem, którego nienawidzę - mruknął, idąc do łazienki.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

\- Detektywie Williams, co pan tu robi o tak wczesnej porze? - zapytał radośnie sierżant pełniący służbę przy frontowym biurku.

Danny przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, uznając, iż mężczyzna był o wiele zbyt wesoły jak na tę nocną godzinę.  
\- Przyjechałem zobaczyć się z aresztantem, którego przywieziono niedawno. Steve McGarrett.

Sierżant wstukał nazwisko Steve'a do komputera. - Och, tak, to ten facet, który włamał się do domu pana Wo Fata.

Danny uniósł brew. - Włamał się? Mi powiedział, że został aresztowany za bezprawne wtargnięcie.

Sierżant się uśmiechnął. - Taa, było trochę zamieszania z tym, o co dokładnie chodziło. McGarrett powiedział, że został zaproszony do środka, a potem pan Wo Fat niespodziewanie odwołał swoje zaproszenie, natomiast pan Wo Fat twierdził, że McGarrett się włamał. Pokazał nawet wybite okno, jednak McGarrett powiedział, że pan Wo Fat je rozbił, żeby go wrobić.

Danny ucisnął grzbiet swojego nosa. Było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na radzenie sobie z takim gównem. - Okej, to mogę go zobaczyć?

\- Jasne! Już pana wpuszczam - powiedział sierżant, jednocześnie wciskając odpowiedni przycisk. - Niech pan powie Lao, że chce się pan widzieć z McGarrettem, a on panu powie, którędy dojść do jego celi.

\- Lao, w porządku - odparł Danny, idąc w stronę drzwi. - Spróbuj kawy bez kofeiny... taka moja mała sugestia.

Sierżant popatrzył za nim, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ty jesteś Lao? - zapytał Danny, dotarłszy do pierwszego biurka w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

\- Taa, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Muszę się zobaczyć ze Steve'em McGarrettem.

\- Och, to pan zajmuje się McGarrettem? - spytał Lao z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zajmuję się...?

\- To dobry człowiek. Ma pan szczęście, większość TI nie jest tak spoko jak on.

\- TI? Powiedział wam, że jest moim tajnym informatorem?** - spytał Danny.

Lao wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedział, że ma dla pana jakieś informacje.

\- Och - mruknął Danny, po czym wpisał się do rejestru i oddał swoją broń. - McGarrett z całą pewnością nie jest moim TI. Wolałbym raczej mieć dziurę w głowie niż jego w charakterze mojego TI.

\- Co pan ma przeciwko McG? - spytał Lao, jakby słowa Danny'ego były dla niego osobistą obrazą.

\- McG? Okej, cóż, na początek _McG_ jest oszustem. _Nigdy_ nie ufaj oszustowi. Pod żadnym pozorem. Ani przez sekundę. A po drugie, wszystko, co ma związek z tym facetem, gra mi na nerwach. Tylko poczekaj, gwarantuję ci, że będziesz miał go dosyć.

Lao popatrzył na niego w sposób, który wyraźnie mówił, że mu nie wierzy. - Skoro tak pan twierdzi. Niech pan idzie do końca korytarza, a później w lewo, McGarrett jest w trzeciej celi.

\- Dzięki.

Danny udał się we wskazanym kierunku do celi Steve'a i znalazł go śpiącego na pryczy, z ramieniem zarzuconym na oczy.  
\- Pobudka! - powiedział głośno.

Steve szybko przesunął rękę i już prawie usiadł, zanim dotarło go niego, kto go woła.  
\- Danny...

\- Cieszę się, że jednemu z nas udało się trochę przespać. I tym kimś, rzecz jasna, powinieneś być ty, skoro nie masz pracy ani żadnego innego powodu, żeby musieć wstać za kilka godzin - oznajmił, bezgranicznie zirytowany.

\- Słuchaj, jest mi naprawdę przykro. Nigdy nie zamierzałem, żeby tak to wyszło...

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy _nie zamierzałeś_ dać się złapać, zgadza się?

\- Danny...

\- Czy ty kiedyś przestaniesz kłamać? - spytał Danny. Był wdzięczny, że oddzielają ich od siebie kraty, ponieważ biorąc pod uwagę bycie obudzonym w środku nocy oraz jego ogólną niechęć do Steve'a, mógłby skończyć w sąsiedniej celi, a nie po przeciwnej stronie krat.

\- Słucham? - zapytał Steve, a jego głos zdradzał ledwo dosłyszalnie, że poczuł się dotknięty.

Danny potarł dłońmi twarz, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. - Powiedziałeś mi, że aresztowano cię za bezprawne wtargnięcie, jednak policjant przy wejściu twierdził, że aresztowali cię za włamanie.

Steve wstał i przeszedł dzielącą ich odległość celi, aż stanął dokładnie przed Dannym. - Danny, przysięgam na życie mojej siostry i siostrzeńca, że nie włamałem się do domu Wo Fata. Poszedłem tam, owszem, ale zostałem zaproszony do środka - powiedział poważnie Steve. - Możliwe, że wprowadziłem go w błąd, aż uwierzył, że jestem kimś innym niż w rzeczywistości, żebym mógł dostać się do jego domu i trochę się tam rozejrzeć, ale to wszystko. Przyłapał mnie w swoim gabinecie, nie uwierzył, że podziwiałem jego biurko i zadzwonił po gliny.

\- A co z tym wybitym oknem?

\- Po tym, jak spuścił mi małe manto - Steve wskazał na swoją wargę, która była pęknięta, oraz swoje oko otoczone słabym odcieniem fioletu - kazał jednemu ze swoich ludzi wybić szybę w oknie, żeby wyglądało tak, jakbym się włamał.

Danny nie był pewien, czy to z powodu braku snu, jego podejrzeń o udział Wo Fata w napadzie na bank, czy może obrażeń na twarzy Steve'a, ale przyłapał się na tym, że wierzy w jego opowieść. Cichy głosik w głębi jego głowy przypomniał mu jego wcześniejsze słowa: _nigdy nie ufaj oszustowi. Pod żadnym pozorem. Ani przez sekundę._ A jednak, tym razem, Danny wierzył.  
\- Okej, ale dlaczego tam poszedłeś i zacząłeś węszyć kilka godzin po tym, jak sam mi mówiłeś, że Wo Fat może być członkiem Yakuzy? W historii durnowatych posunięć, to stoi dość wysoko w rankingu. Większość ludzi Yakuzy, gdy znajdą kogoś węszącego na ich terenie, nie dzwoni po gliny! Oni zabijają takiego gościa i wyrzucają jego ciało gdzieś, gdzie nigdy, przenigdy nie zostanie znalezione!

Steve spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy i kopnął pęknięcie w cementowej podłodze. - Wiem, ja po prostu...

\- Ty po prostu co?

\- Po prostu chciałem ci jakoś pomóc, to wszystko.

To poważnie zbiło Danny'ego z tropu. Ze wszystkich możliwych powodów, jakie spodziewał się usłyszeć z ust Steve'a, ani za milion lat by nie odgadł, że chodzi właśnie o to.  
\- Cóż, miałeś dobre intencje, chyba muszę ci to przyznać.

Steve się uśmiechnął. - A moje wysiłki nie poszły całkiem na marne. Zanim mnie przyłapano, coś znalazłem. Kilka rzeczy, mówiąc dokładnie.

Danny'emu rozszerzyły się oczy. - Naprawdę?

\- Taa. Wo Fat ma plany banku w swoim gabinecie.

\- To dosyć podejrzane, jednak tak naprawdę niczego nie dowodzi, skoro jest on kierownikiem banku. Istnieje sporo powodów, czemu mógłby je mieć.

\- Na tych planach było pełno dodatkowych oznaczeń. Przejścia, miejsce dokonania kradzieży, rozmieszczenie kamer monitoringu - to wszystko zostało zaznaczone na schematach pomieszczeń. Wo Fat miał również kilkanaście płyt DVD obok swojego komputera. Wszystkie były opatrzone etykietkami z napisem "BANK". Och, i czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć o ogromnym, supernowoczesnym sejfie w podłodze? Nikt nie miałby takiego sejfu, żeby schować w nim swój paszport i oszczędności.

\- A co ze ściśle tajnymi materiałami dotyczącymi Yakuzy?

\- Danny, mówię o czymś lepiej zabezpieczonym niż skarbiec w jego banku.

\- Okej, zatem prawdopodobnie nie chodzi o to. Tyle że Wo Fat pewnie zniszczył już te plany i nagrania, tak na wszelki wypadek. A my musielibyśmy mieć nakaz, żeby przeszukać jego dom, co wymaga przynajmniej jakiegoś dowodu wskazującego na prawdopodobieństwo winy.

\- Co z waszymi nieograniczonymi środkami i nietykalnością?

\- Nadal musimy umieć wykazać prawdopodobieństwo winy. Nie możemy tak po prostu iść wyważyć drzwi i zrywać podłogi w czyimś domu, kiedy tylko mamy na to ochotę. Jeżeli wejdziemy do środka bez uzasadnionego powodu, to nawet gdybyśmy znaleźli każdy jeden przedmiot skradziony z banku, sędzia mógłby oddalić całą sprawę, ponieważ nie mieliśmy nakazu ani wiążącego powodu do przeprowadzenia przeszukania.

\- Mógłbym tam wrócić, a wtedy wy moglibyście wyważyć drzwi, żeby mnie uratować, zanim mnie zamordują... i przy okazji trochę się rozejrzeć - zasugerował Steve, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

Danny wpatrywał się niego z niedowierzanie. - Czy muszę ci powtórzyć mój wykład o durnowatych pomysłach? Pójście gdzieś, nie zdając sobie sprawy, w co się pakujesz, to jedno. Zgłoszenie się na ochotnika, żeby tam pójść, z pełną świadomością, że możesz zostać zamordowany, zanim pomoc zdoła przybyć na miejsce to zupełnie nowy poziom szaleństwa, McGarrett!

\- Ufam ci, że mnie ocalisz, zanim do tego dojdzie.

\- Cóż, nie dojdzie do tego, ponieważ tego nie zrobisz, słyszysz mnie? Wystarczy, że będę miał przeczucie, że możesz spróbować czegoś głupiego, i zamknę cię w piwnicy siedziby Five-0.

Steve uśmiechnął się zuchwale. - Ktoś tu lubi perwersyjne zabawy.

\- Och, nie zaczynaj, jest za wcześnie na twoje flirtowanie. A skoro o tym mowa, wracam do domu i spróbuję się jeszcze trochę przespać, zanim będę musiał wstać do pracy.

Steve'owi opadła szczęka. - Masz zamiar tak po prostu mnie tu zostawić?

Danny uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Owszem, taki mam zamiar. - Steve zrobił nadąsaną minę. - Słuchaj, rano zobaczę, co mogę zrobić, żeby cię wyciągnąć, okej? To wszystko, na co mnie stać.

\- Niech będzie - odparł z westchnieniem Steve, patrząc w ślad za odchodzącym Dannym. - Hej, Danno?

\- Taa?

\- Dobranoc. I dzięki.

Danny się uśmiechnął. - Dobranoc, Steven.

`  
____________________________________________________________________________

* jeśli trzymać się ściśle oryginału, chodzi o ang. _trespassing_ , czyli o [naruszenie miru domowego](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruszenie_miru_domowego)  
** TI, tajny informator - oryg. skrót: _CI_ , który Danny rozwinął jako _confidential informant_ ; wg mnie to godne uwagi, że Danny nie użył alternatywnego rozwinięcia tego skrótu: _criminal informant_ \- może to przypadek, a nie celowe działanie Autorki, ale ja wolę myśleć, że Danny nie chce zbyt często nazywać Steve'a "przestępcą" (ツ) Natomiast w kwestiach językowych, _TI, tajny informator_ to moja improwizacja, bo nie doszukałam się jakiejś oficjalnej polskiej nazwy czy skrótu dla obecnie działających policyjnych informatorów, znalazłam jedynie termin [OZI, osobowe źródło informacji](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osobowe_%C5%BAr%C3%B3d%C5%82o_informacji) funkcjonujący w PRL.


	8. Rozdział 8

W drodze do pracy, zatrzymawszy się najpierw po jakże potrzebny kubek kawy, Danny zadzwonił do gubernator.

\- _Biuro gubernator Jameson._

\- Tak, mówi detektyw Danny Williams, Five-0. Muszę porozmawiać z gubernator.

\- _Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać._

\- _Dzień dobry, detektywie Williams, co mogę dla pana zrobić?_ \- zapytała chwilę później gubernator.

\- No cóż, proszę pani, chciałbym poprosić o pewną przysługę.

\- _Och? Co to za przysługa?_

Danny przygryzł wargę. Nie znosił tego, że musi o to poprosić. - Dzisiaj wczesnym rankiem aresztowano człowieka nazwiskiem Steve McGarrett. Miałem nadzieję, że zechciałaby pani zadzwonić, gdzie trzeba, i załatwić, żeby został zwolniony z aresztu.

\- _Ten McGarrett to pański przyjaciel?_

Danny zachichotał pod nosem. - Nie, proszę pani, w żadnym razie. Jednak podczas nierozważnej próby znalezienia dla mnie jakichś dowodów w sprawie tego napadu na bank, ten mężczyzna został aresztowany pod zarzutem włamania z wtargnięciem.

\- _Czy pan go o to prosił?_

\- Nie, proszę pani, nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Kiedy pojechałem odebrać swoją córkę z domu jej przyjaciela, zastałem tam McGarretta. Wspomniał on, że jego ojciec pracował nad podobną sprawą kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Wyciągnąłem akta tamtego śledztwa i obie sprawy okazały się niemal identyczne. W istocie, jedyny człowiek, którego podejrzewano w tamtej sprawie, pracuje obecnie w banku, który właśnie obrabowano.

\- _Naprawdę? Czyli macie podejrzanego?_

\- Być może. Jednakże na tę chwilę nie mamy żadnych dowodów. Dlatego właśnie poszedłem porozmawiać ponownie z McGarrettem, żeby sprawdzić, czy będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie coś jeszcze, cokolwiek, co jego ojciec mógł powiedzieć odnośnie swojego dochodzenia. McGarrett tak naprawdę nie wiedział niczego więcej poza tym, że według pogłosek nasz podejrzany jest członkiem Yakuzy.

\- _Kim jest ten podejrzany?_

\- Jego nazwisko brzmi Wo Fat. Jest kierownikiem obrabowanego banku.

\- _Zatem to prawdopodobne, że sprawcą tej kradzieży jest jednak ktoś z wewnątrz?_

\- Tak, proszę pani. Prawie na pewno.

\- _Nadal nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób wiąże się to z aresztowaniem McGarretta za włamanie z wtargnięciem._

\- McGarrett próbował znaleźć dowody obciążające Wo Fata, co, jak twierdzi, mu się udało. Utrzymuje on jednak, że nie włamał się do domu Wo Fata, tylko został zaproszony do środka i dopiero gdy przyłapano go na węszeniu w jego gabinecie, zadzwoniono po policję.

\- _Został zaproszony? Czemu Wo Fat miałby go do siebie zapraszać?_

Na twarzy Danny'ego pojawił się grymas. Miał nadzieję, że gubernator nie zada tego pytania. - McGarrett jest oszustem.

\- _Rozumiem._

\- Proszę posłuchać, pani gubernator, wiem, jak to brzmi, ale jestem skłonny mu wierzyć. A poza tym McGarrett jedynie próbował mi pomóc.

\- _Czemu miałby to robić?_

Danny westchnął. - Ponieważ wbrew wszystkiemu to tak właściwie porządny facet. Zdecydowanie zbyt niesforny dla własnego dobra, i drażni mnie jak wszyscy diabli, jednak ma dobre serce. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedziałbym mu tego prosto w oczy, ale taka jest prawda.

\- _W porządku, detektywie Williams, zadzwonię, gdzie trzeba._

\- Dziękuję, pani gubernator.

\- _Powiedział pan, że McGarrett znalazł dowody na udział Wo Fata w napadzie, zanim został aresztowany?_

\- Tak, proszę pani. McGarrett mówił, że znalazł plany banku z naniesionymi oznaczeniami wskazującymi rozmieszczenie kamer ochrony, skarbiec i drogi dojścia do niego, a także płyty DVD opatrzone etykietkami z napisem "BANK", które najprawdopodobniej zawierały nagrania z monitoringu. Powiedział też, że Wo Fat ma duży sejf zamontowany w podłodze, który swoimi zabezpieczeniami dorównuje skarbcowi w banku.

Gubernator westchnęła, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszała. - _Będzie pan potrzebował czegoś więcej niż zeznań oszusta, jakkolwiek przyzwoitym jest on człowiekiem, żeby przeszukać dom Wo Fata._

\- Tak, proszę pani, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Spróbujemy znaleźć inny sposób, żeby go podejść.

\- _Dobrze. Podzwonię trochę, zobaczę, czy uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś użytecznego na temat Wo Fata._

\- Dziękuję, pani gubernator.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Minęło zaledwie kilka godzin od rozmowy Danny'ego z gubernator, kiedy Steve pojawił się w siedzibie Five-0.

\- Steve, bracie, co ty tutaj robisz? - spytał z uśmiechem Chin, zauważywszy Steve'a.

\- Powiedziano mi, żebym tu przyszedł - odpowiedział Steve, obdarzając China krótkim uściskiem.

\- Kto ci tak powiedział? - zapytał Danny.

\- Lao. Powiedział, że to warunek mojego zwolnienia. - Steve się uśmiechnął. - Przy okazji, dzięki, że to załatwiłeś.

\- Zwolnienia? Byłeś w areszcie?

\- Taa, został aresztowany za węszenie w poszukiwaniu dowodów w domu Wo Fata. - Chin i Kono spojrzeli na Danny'ego z wyrzutem. - Nie patrzcie na mnie, on sam wpadł na ten pomylony pomysł!

\- To było... Chciałem tylko pomóc.

Kono oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś, Danny?

Danny zaczął szperać w leżącym w pobliżu stosie dokumentów, za wszelką cenę unikając spojrzenia jej w oczy.   
\- Zamierzałem to zrobić... w którymś momencie.

Chin uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Jak ci się udało załatwić jego zwolnienie?

\- Możliwe, że wspomniałem o tym gubernator, kiedy zadzwoniłem do niej dziś rano. A skoro o tym mowa, chyba powinienem zadzwonić do niej jeszcze raz i dowiedzieć się, czemu McGarrett jest tutaj.

Steve, Chin i Kono wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i niemożliwie szerokie uśmiechy.

Danny ponownie wybrał numer biura gubernator i powiedział, że chciałby z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Pani gubernator, Steve McGarrett jest w siedzibie Five-0. Twierdzi, że powiedziano mu, żeby się tu zameldował i że jest to warunkiem jego zwolnienia z aresztu.

\- _Zgadza się, detektywie._

\- Mogę spytać dlaczego?

\- _Wyznaczyłam go jako pańskiego TI._

Danny rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia i obrócił się plecami do swojego zespołu. - Dlaczego?

\- _Ponieważ dowiódł swojej użyteczności w sprawie napadu na bank._

\- Tak, ale w tym śledztwie jest już spalony. Wo Fat zna jego twarz... Naprawdę nie rozumiem, do czego jeszcze mógłby nam się przydać.

\- _Wo Fat wie, że McGarrett węszył w jego domu, ale nie wie po co. Być może nadal istnieje możliwość włączenia go do operacji Wo Fata. To może być nasz jedyny sposób, by zdobyć coś użytecznego przeciwko Wo Fatowi._

\- A jeśli to się nie uda?

\- _Niech pan go wysyła po kawę, każe mu umyć swój samochód albo niech robi cokolwiek, co pan dla niego znajdzie. McGarrett będzie pracował w takim zakresie, jaki okaże się potrzebny, dopóki nie przepracuje wystarczającej liczby godzin, by zasłużyć na swoje zwolnienie._

Danny ucisnął grzbiet nosa. - A ile wynosi ta liczba godzin?

Gubernator zaśmiała się cicho. - _Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam._ \- I po tych słowach rozłączyła się.

\- No i? - zapytał Steve, kiedy Danny włożył swoją komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Danny poczuł, że musi usiąść, żeby to powiedzieć. - Warunek twojego zwolnienia jest taki, że zostaniesz moim TI. Spróbujesz ponownie wkupić się w łaski Wo Fata, postarasz się dołączyć do jego operacji i znaleźć dla nas coś, co moglibyśmy wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.

Steve uśmiechnął się zuchwale. - Potrafię to zrobić.

\- A jeżeli Wo Fat nie zechce dać mu drugiej szansy? - zapytał Chin.

\- Wówczas będziemy mieli gloryfikowanego chłopca na posyłki.

Kono wydała z siebie odgłos, który można było opisać jedynie jako przenikliwy pisk. Cała trójka mężczyzn spojrzała na nią.  
\- Nie jestem już waszym żółtodziobem! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Bardzo się cieszę z twojego szczęścia - odrzekł Danny, lecz w jego głosie nie było słychać ani krzty radości.

\- Och, daj spokój, rozchmurz się, Danno - powiedział Steve, pochylają się, żeby zarzucić ramię na jego barki. - Wspaniale będzie pracować razem.

\- Taa, dokładnie tak samo, jak mieć dziurę w głowie.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-huh, tak wyszło, że dziś zjawiam się z nową częścią troszkę później niż z samego ranka... Jeśli ktoś zdążył się poczuć rozczarowany, to sorki ^_^
> 
> Przy okazji - to rozdzialik ze specjalną dedykacją dla **euphorii** , ponieważ nazwała Steve'a "niedopieczonym ciastkiem", nie wiedząc, jak prorocze są jej słowa (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Minął tydzień, odkąd gubernator wyznaczyła Steve'a TI Danny'ego. W tym czasie Steve zdołał nie tylko wkupić się swoim gadaniem z powrotem w łaski Wo Fata, ale również zaangażowano go do udziału w kolejnym napadzie na bank. Mimo iż Danny dokładnie wiedział, jak przekonujący potrafił być Steve, nadal ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że wszystko potoczyło się z taką łatwością.

\- Znowu masz tę minę - powiedział Steve, stawiając kubek świeżej, gorącej kawy na biurku Danny'ego. Usiadł na kanapie w gabinecie Danny'ego i pociągnął łyk z własnego kubka.

\- Jaką minę? - spytał Danny, przysuwając sobie kawę.

\- Tę, która mówi "Steve zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo wszedł w dobre układy z Wo Fatem".

\- Cóż, tak to właśnie wygląda.

\- Nie wszystko musi być żmudną batalią.

\- Wiem, Steve, ale... sam nie wiem. Po prostu mam złe przeczucie co do całej tej sprawy.

Steve się uśmiechnął. - Aww, ty się o mnie martwisz.

\- Taa, w rzeczy samej, martwię się o ciebie - odparł poważnie Danny.

Steve był lekko wstrząśnięty, że Danny przyznał się do tego. - Danny, nic mi się nie stanie. Wo Fat spróbuje dokonać następnej kradzieży, nie mając bladego pojęcia, że wy oraz połowa HPD zaczailiście się na niego. On trafi do więzienia, my będziemy świętować przy kilku drinkach, później może pójdziemy do mnie...

\- Steve - powiedział ostrzegawczo Danny, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie.

Steve zachichotał. - No co? Facetowi wolno sobie pomarzyć.

\- Nie, tobie nie wolno. A teraz wynoś się z mojego gabinetu i idź zrobić coś pożytecznego.

\- Mógłbym zrobić coś pożytecznego tutaj - odrzekł sugestywnie Steve.

\- Zafunduję ci déjà vu i odeślę cię do więzienia za nagabywanie do nierządu funkcjonariusza policji... to będzie dla ciebie już trzecia wpadka, zgadza się?*

\- W porządku, już sobie idę. Rany, nie musisz być taki złośliwy. - Steve wstał i wyszedł.

Danny patrzył za odchodzącym Steve'em z surową miną. Jednak kiedy Steve zniknął mu z oczu, jego twarz na powrót przybrała wyraz niepokoju.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Było krótko po pierwszej w nocy, kiedy zadzwoniła komórka Danny'ego. Gdy odebrał, na wpół spodziewał się, że to znowu Steve, który dzwoni, by mu powiedzieć, że jeszcze raz wylądował w areszcie. To nie był Steve. Dzwoniono z HPD, aby go poinformować, że otrzymali zgłoszenie o palącej się przyczepie mieszkalnej. Jeden z funkcjonariuszy, który wiedział o statusie Steve'a jako TI, rozpoznał jego adres.

\- Co ze Steve'em, wszystko z nim w porządku? - spytał natarczywie Danny.

\- _Tego nie wiemy._

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że nie wiecie?! Jak możecie nie wiedzieć?! - wrzasnął Danny.

\- _Nie ma go wśród gapiów, ale jego pick-up jest nadal na miejscu. Również stoi w płomieniach. Straż pożarna ciągle walczy z ogniem, ale kiedy ugaszą pożar, zaczną szukać ciała._

\- Okej. - Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, zanim telefon wypadł mu z ręki. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Danny nie był pewien, jak długo siedział po ciemku, zanim wrócił do rzeczywistości, lecz uświadomił sobie, że musi powiadomić China i Kono. Wybrał numer China.

\- _Hej, szefie, co się dzieje?_ \- zapytał zaspanym głosem Chin. - _Szefie?_

\- Steve... Steve zaginął - odpowiedział Danny po kilku chwilach ciszy.

\- _Co takiego?! Co się stało?!_

\- Jego pick-up i przyczepa się palą. Po nim nie ma ani śladu. Strażacy zaczną szukać ciała, jak tylko ugaszą pożar - wyjaśnił mu Danny. Jego głos był obojętny i bez życia.

\- _O mój Boże._

\- Muszę... muszę zadzwonić do Kono, a później muszę tam pojechać. - Danny zsunął się z łóżka i natychmiast zaczął szukać czegoś do ubrania.

\- _Nie przejmuj się dzwonieniem do Kono, ja to zrobię i spotkamy się z tobą na miejscu._

\- W porządku. - Danny rozłączył się i założył spodnie, koszulę oraz buty. Na koniec zabrał ze stołu kluczyki do samochodu, portfel i odznakę, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Kiedy Danny otworzył drzwi, zobaczył stojącego za nimi Steve'a ubranego jedynie w obcisłe bokserki, pokrytego sadzą i zalatującego ciężkim zapachem dymu.  
\- Mój Boże, Steve!

\- Danny... - odezwał się beznamiętnie Steve.

\- Steve...

\- Danny, ja... - Chociaż Steve patrzył wprost na Danny'ego, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nadal go szukał.

\- Steve, jestem tutaj - odezwał się Danny, ostrożnie kładąc dłonie na ramionach Steve'a.

Wyglądało na to, że do Steve'a nareszcie dotarła obecność Danny'ego i skoncentrował na nim swoją uwagę, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego twarzy, a drugą na jego barku. Wyraźnie był w stanie szoku.  
\- Danny, ja... myślę, że Wo Fat próbuje mnie zabić - powiedział, po czym nogi się pod nim ugięły i zaczął osuwać się na podłogę.

Danny złapał go i ostrożnie położył go na ziemi. - Steve, tylko mi tu nie mdlej, musimy zabrać cię do szpitala!

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. Muszę tylko usiąść na minutkę.

\- Steve, ty już leżysz na mojej podłodze.

Steve rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem uśmiechnął się głupkowato. - Och.

Danny chwycił koc ze swojego łóżka. - No, dalej, musimy zabrać cię do szpitala. Myślisz, że dasz radę usiąść?

\- Dla ciebie wszystko.

Danny zaczynał sądzić, że Steve nie będzie w stanie usiąść, jednak po paru chwilach mężczyzna powoli zaczął się podnosić. Danny objął go za ramiona i pomógł mu się wyprostować. Następnie owinął go kocem.  
\- Okej, teraz czas na poważniejsze przedsięwzięcie, musimy postawić cię na nogi.

\- Okej. - Wyraz twarzy Steve'a zmienił się z głupawego na poważny i wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna skupił się na nowym zadaniu.

Danny kucnął przy nim, zarzucił sobie na szyję ramię Steve'a i pociągnął go do góry. Steve wydawał się chwiać lekko na nogach, ale zważywszy na okoliczności, radził sobie doskonale. Powoli ruszyli w stronę samochodu Danny'ego, po czym Danny pomógł Steve'owi zająć miejsce dla pasażera i zapiął jego pas.

\- Kocham ten samochód - wymamrotał Steve, kiedy Danny wsunął się za kierownicę. - Powinniśmy uprawiać w nim seks.

Danny zaśmiał się cicho, odpalając silnik i wycofując auto z podjazdu. - Niewiarygodne. Właśnie uciekłeś ze swojej płonącej przyczepy, jakimś cudem dotarłeś aż tutaj, jesteś w szoku i prawie nie masz kontaktu z rzeczywistością, a jednak w dalszym ciągu próbujesz mnie namówić na seks z tobą.

\- No co, powinniśmy to zrobić! - odparł Steve nieco głośniej niż to było konieczne, a jego głupkowaty uśmiech powrócił na swoje miejsce. - A poza tym czuję się doskonale, nic mi nie dolega.

\- Sądząc po tym, jak pachniesz, prawdopodobnie nawdychałeś się całkiem sporo dymu. I na dodatek masz kilkanaście oparzeń.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Steve, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i oglądając je z każdej strony. Na obu jego dłoniach widniały poparzenia. - Och, wow, rzeczywiście.

\- Taa, a fakt, że nie miałeś o tym pojęcia, dowodzi, że ani trochę nie czujesz się doskonale.

\- O, zobacz, tu jest jeszcze jedno - stwierdził Steve, wskazując na swoje udo.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś był cicho przez parę minut, okej, Steve? Muszę zadzwonić do China i powiedzieć mu, że żyjesz, a potem do szpitala, żeby powiadomić ich, że jesteśmy w drodze.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Chin myśli, że nie żyję?

\- Taa, wszyscy tak myśleliśmy.

\- Dlaczego?

Danny rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, jednocześnie wybierając numer China. - Ponieważ twoja przyczepa się paliła, a ciebie nie można było nigdzie znaleźć.

\- _Danny, jesteśmy pod przyczepą Steve'a... a raczej przy zgliszczach, które z niej zostały_ \- powiedział Chin.

\- Cześć, Chin! - odezwał się głośno Steve.

\- _Czy to...?_

\- Taa, to Steve. Znalazłem go na swoim progu, kiedy chciałem wyjść. Ma kilka poparzeń, prawdopodobnie nawdychał się mnóstwo dymu, jest w szoku i zachowuje się jak skończony głupek, ale żyje. Jedziemy właśnie do szpitala.

\- _Dzięki Bogu_ \- odparł z ulgą Chin. - _Spotkamy się tam z wami najszybciej jak to możliwe._

\- Nie, zostańcie na miejscu, dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi. Jeśli są tam jacyś ludzie Wo Fata i zobaczą, że spieszycie się do szpitala, zorientują się, że Steve nie zginął. Chcę to zachować w tajemnicy tak długo, jak będziemy w stanie.

\- _W porządku. Jak w ogóle Steve dostał się do twojego mieszkania?_

Danny spojrzał na Steve'a, który wzruszył ramionami. - Steve niczego nie pamięta, prawdopodobnie z powodu szoku.

\- _Prawdopodobnie. Zobaczymy się w szpitalu, gdy tylko będziemy mogli się stąd urwać._

\- Cześć, Chin! - zawołał Steve.

Chin zachichotał. - _Cześć, Steve._

\- Możemy kupić jakieś pączki? - zapytał Steve, kiedy Chin się rozłączył.

\- Nie, Steve, jedziemy do szpitala.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał poważnie Steve.

Danny zmarszczył brwi. - Lepiej każę im sprawdzić, czy nie masz jakichś obrażeń głowy.

`  
____________________________________________________________________________

* trzecia wpadka - oryg. _three strikes_ , co jest odwołaniem do stosowanego w USA [three-strikes law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-strikes_law) ( _prawo trzech przestępstw_ ); polega to na tym, że osoba, która była już dwukrotnie skazana, za trzecim razem automatycznie otrzymuje cięższy wyrok, nawet dożywocie. Potoczna nazwa tego prawa pochodzi od zasady gry w baseball, gdzie trzecie nieudane wybicie piłki eliminuje pałkarza.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś krótki rozdział, ale jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, to głównie dzięki niemu wybrałam tego fika do tłumaczenia (ᵔᴥᵔ) Chłopaki są tu po prostu przeuroczy ♥

Następnego dnia Steve czuł się znacznie lepiej. Odzyskał trzeźwość myślenia, czy też - jak żartował Danny - własną wersję trzeźwego myślenia, które nie do końca można było nazwać trzeźwym. Na skutek pożaru swojej przyczepy odniósł poparzenia drugiego stopnia na dłoniach, stopach oraz w paru innych miejscach na ciele. Chociaż Steve dawał słowo, że nie bolą, zdecydowanie nie zrezygnował z kroplówki z morfiną. Poza tym kazano mu korzystać z maski tlenowej, by złagodzić skutki nawdychania się dymu, co mu się nie podobało - pielęgniarki, Danny, Chin i Kono stale zakładali mu ją z powrotem.

Steve przypomniał sobie również, co się stało i jak dotarł do mieszkania Danny'ego. Wyjaśnił pozostałym, że gdy się obudził, większą część przyczepy zdążyły ogarnąć płomienie. Nie był w stanie dostać się do frontowych drzwi, więc wyczołgał się przez okno w pobliżu swojego łóżka i właśnie wtedy nabawił się poparzeń. Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, zaczął biec. Z tego, co się działo później, pamiętał już niewiele.

Danny spędził większość czasu przy łóżku Steve'a. Gubernator przydzieliła Steve'owi ochronę Five-0, co Danny wykorzystał jako usprawiedliwienie swojej nieustannej obecności, jednak Danny wiedział, że byłby tam tak czy inaczej. Nie potrafił wskazać dokładnego momentu, w którym doszło do zmiany jego nastawienia - kiedy przeszedł od nielubienia samej świadomości o istnieniu Steve'a do troszczenia się o niego bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłby skłonny to przyznać - lecz to się na pewno stało.

Siostra Steve'a i jej rodzina także znaleźli się pod nadzorem HPD w ramach środków ostrożności. Mary nie była szczęśliwa z faktu, że dokądkolwiek szła, towarzyszył jej policyjny cień, ale rozumiała, że to konieczne. Ostatecznie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego zajmował ją niepokój o Steve'a. Jednakże sprawa z Markiem przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Mark zdecydowanie nie był z tego zadowolony i obwiniał Steve'a za sytuację, w której się znaleźli.

~

Był już późny wieczór, kiedy kilka dni później Steve'a wypisano wreszcie ze szpitala. Danny zabrał go z powrotem do swojego mieszkania. Wszyscy uznali, że tam będzie najbezpieczniejszy.

\- A zatem to jest to miejsce, o którym mówiłeś, że jest... że było lepsze od mojej przyczepy? Przynajmniej dopóki nie zajrzałeś do środka - stwierdził z rozbawieniem Steve, gdy weszli do mieszkania.

Danny zmarszczył brwi. - Przynajmniej nie jest na kołach.

\- Równie dobrze mogłoby być.

\- Licz się ze słowami - ostrzegł Danny. - Bo każę ci spać na dworze. - Była to groźba bez pokrycia i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, nie ryzykując, że ktoś mógłby mnie zobaczyć i zaalarmować Wo Fata.

\- Na zewnątrz jest mnóstwo zarośli, w których mogę cię ukryć.

Steve zachichotał. - No cóż, aktualnie twoje mieszkanie jest o wiele lepsze niż moja przyczepa.

\- Z całą pewnością, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, że mógłbym ją zmieścić do puszki po kawie, gdyby chciało mi się zmarnować czas na zamiatanie popiołów.

\- Co za strata - powiedział Steve i pokuśtykał w stronę kanapy, żeby usiąść. - Zmarnował się taki piękny plazmowy telewizor.

\- W tej kwestii nie mogę się z tobą kłócić - odparł Danny, wydobywając z kieszeni pojemniczki z lekarstwami Steve'a. - Trzymaj, już prawie pora, żebyś je zażył.

\- Jeszcze poczekam, po lekach przeciwbólowych robię się senny.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć. Zresztą i tak myślałem, żeby dzisiaj pójść wcześniej spać.

\- Wobec tego chyba posłucham twojej rady i wezmę swoje pigułki. - Danny przyniósł mu szklankę wody do popicia leków. - No, to gdzie mam spać?

\- Tam, gdzie siedzisz.

\- Na kanapie? Ja tu jestem ranny - zażartował Steve.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to moje łóżko.

Steve uniósł brew i wstał, żeby Danny mógł rozłożyć kanapę. - Naprawdę? Tyle czasu mieszkasz na Hawajach i nie masz jeszcze porządnego łóżka?

\- Nie, nie mam. I nawet nie zaczynaj wyśmiewać mnie z tego powodu albo będziesz spał na podłodze.

Steve podniósł ręce do góry w udawanym geście kapitulacji, podczas gdy Danny rzucił na posłanie swoje poduszki. Steve ściągnął przez głowę bluzę od medycznego uniformu, którą dali mu w szpitalu, i przewiesił ją przez oparcie sofy, po czym wsunął się pod przykrycie.

Danny chwycił spodnie od piżamy i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Kiedy wrócił, wziął zapasowy koc i poduszkę i rzucił je na podłogę.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Co ty robisz?

\- Zaprowadzam pokój na świecie - odrzekł sarkastycznie Danny. - Jak ci się wydaje, co robię? Zamierzam spróbować trochę się przespać.

\- Na podłodze?

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że mam tu gdzieś schowaną drugą kanapę... 

\- A co jest złego w tej?

Danny wzruszył ramionami. - Nic, po prostu...

Steve się uśmiechnął. - Daj spokój, Danno, po tych lekach przeciwbólowych, które zażyłem, wkrótce będę spał jak kamień... nie musisz się bać, że będę cię molestował, kiedy zaśniesz. To i tak byłoby nieco trudne, skoro moje ręce są całe w bandażach.

\- O dziwo, coś takiego w ogóle nie przyszło mi do głowy. Po prostu pomyślałem, że będzie ci wygodniej, jeżeli będziesz miał łóżko tylko dla siebie.

\- Vicodin to cudowny specyfik. Kiedy zacznie w pełni działać, mógłbyś mnie walnąć w któreś z moich poparzeń, a ja pewnie nawet bym się nie przejął. A teraz chodź tutaj, nie ma sensu, żebyś spał na podłodze, kiedy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- W porządku. - Danny odrzucił na bok dodatkowy koc i poduszkę i wsunął się pod przykrycie obok Steve'a. - Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli przez chwilę pooglądam telewizję?

\- Śmiało.

Danny włączył telewizor i zaczął skakać po kanałach.

\- Hej, Danny? - zapytał sennie Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego. - Taa?

\- Dzięki za... no, za wszystko. Wiem, że ostatnio byłem dla ciebie jak wrzód na tyłku, ale to tylko dlatego, ponieważ cię lubię. I chcę, żebyś ty lubił mnie.

\- Lubię cię, Steve, naprawdę - odrzekł szczerze Danny.

Steve posłał mu niewielki, smutny uśmiech. - Nie, nie lubisz, wkurzam cię. Nie robię tego celowo. Ja po prostu... zachowuję się zbyt natarczywie, dając ci do zrozumienia, że mi się podobasz, ale ja tylko naprawdę chcę, żebyś mnie lubił.

\- Owszem, faktycznie jesteś trochę natarczywy, i nie zaprzeczę, że czasami mnie wkurzasz, ale naprawdę cię lubię. Chyba potrzeba mi było myśleć, że możesz nie żyć, żebym to sobie uświadomił, ale...

Steve przewrócił się na bok i przycisnął usta do ust Danny'ego. Danny był tym lekko wstrząśnięty, jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek, gdy tylko pierwsze zaskoczenie minęło.  
\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że wylądujemy razem w łóżku - oznajmił Steve, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy Danny przerwał pocałunek.

Danny przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechał się szeroko. - No i wrócił.

Steve pocałował go znowu i przesunął zabandażowaną dłonią po nagiej piersi Danny'ego. - Te bandaże muszą zniknąć - wymamrotał, ledwie odrywając się od warg Danny'ego.

Danny ujął w dłoń rękę Steve'a. - Na razie zostaną. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby pękające pęcherze zrujnowały ten moment.

\- Niech ci będzie.


	11. Rozdział 11

Steve spędził większą część następnego dnia śpiąc na kanapie w gabinecie Danny'ego, co było zasługą vicodinu. Danny był z tego zadowolony - nie dlatego, że teraz Steve próbował kraść mu pocałunki przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale dlatego, ponieważ nadal nie mieli żadnych tropów ani odnośnie napadu na bank, ani w sprawie usiłowania morderstwa Steve'a. Danny'ego wyprowadzało to z równowagi, natomiast Steve - pomimo swojego obecnego stanu - zaproponował, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli wystawi się na kolejne niebezpieczeństwo, dzięki czemu być może złapią kogoś powiązanego z Wo Fatem. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Danny'ego.

Steve obudził się niedługo przed czasem, gdy członkowie Five-0 kończyli pracę i wychodzili do domu. Ponieważ nie było niczego nowego, co należałoby przedyskutować, Danny postanowił skończyć wcześniej i zabrać Steve'a do domu, zanim ten znowu zaoferuje im swoją pomoc. Kiedy dotarli do jego mieszkania, Steve zaczął przeszukiwać lodówkę Danny'ego.

\- Nie masz tu absolutnie nic do jedzenia - stwierdził Steve, wyciągając dwa piwa.

\- Zwykle kupuję coś po drodze do domu. - Danny odebrał Steve'owi obie butelki i spojrzał na niego surowo. - Żadnego piwa, dopóki bierzesz leki przeciwbólowe.

Steve zrobił nadąsaną minę. - Jeszcze nie wziąłem następnego vicodinu...

\- Więc weź go, bo nie pozwolę ci napić się piwa.

\- Dobra, w porządku, ale co będziemy jeść? - zapytał Steve. Przylgnął od tyłu do Danny'ego, kiedy Danny odstawiał butelki do lodówki. - Deser już mamy, ale potrzebujemy czegoś, co dostarczy nam mnóstwa energii, żeby zająć się tym deserem.

Danny zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Zamówię pizzę. Co lubisz?

Steve uśmiechnął się zuchwale. - Cóż...

\- Na swojej pizzy - uściślił Danny.

\- Szynkę z ananasem.

Danny podszedł do stołu, by wziąć swój telefon. - Pożegnaj się z deserem.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ pizza z szynką i ananasem to obrzydlistwo. Nawet nie zasługuje na miano pizzy!

Steve stanął za Dannym, objął go ramionami i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Założę się, że mógłbym zmienić twoje zdanie w tej sprawie - wyszeptał.

Danny poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie. Musiał odchrząknąć, kiedy usłyszał w telefonie głos dziewczyny pytającej go o zamówienie.  
\- Potrzebuję dużą pizzę z szynką i ananasem... i dużą supreme.

Steve uśmiechnął się radośnie. Zostawił Danny'ego, żeby dokończył z dziewczyną od pizzy i poszedł klapnąć na kanapę. Usłyszał kliknięcie, które rozległo się pod spodem i zamarł w bezruchu.  
\- Danny... - powiedział głośnym szeptem.

\- Taa? - spytał z uśmiechem Danny, kończąc rozmowę. Zauważył, że Steve zbladł na twarzy, a wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte. - Steve, co się stało?

\- Danny, ja... myślę, że chyba właśnie usiadłem na bombie.

Danny poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. - Co takiego?!

\- Usłyszałem kliknięcie... i to nie było takie kliknięcie, jakie mogłaby wydać kanapa. A teraz słyszę przerywane piszczenie.

Danny rzucił się w stronę kanapy i padł na kolana przed Steve'em. - W porządku, Steve, chcę, żebyś bardzo powoli, bardzo ostrożnie rozchylił nogi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był odpowiedni moment na coś takiego - odparł Steve, a jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Muszę zajrzeć pod siedzisko, żeby zobaczyć, z czym mamy do czynienia. Piszczenie zwykle oznacza detonator czasowy, ale może być on także podłączony do czujnika nacisku.

Steve kiwnął głową i zaczął ostrożnie rozsuwać nogi na boki. Kiedy rozchylił je wystarczająco daleko, Danny delikatnie podciągnął do góry przód poduchy, żeby mógł pod nią zajrzeć. Dostrzegł czerwoną poświatę, ale nie widział, co to było, więc podniósł poduchę nieco wyżej. Tym razem zobaczył cyfrowy wyświetlacz, który za czterdzieści pięć sekund miał zakończyć odliczanie.

\- W porządku, Steve - oznajmił ze spokojem. Wstał, pobiegł do drzwi i otworzył je, po czym wrócił do Steve'a. - Chcę, żebyś złapał mnie za rękę... pociągnę cię do góry, a potem wybiegniemy na zewnątrz.

Steve skinął głową i mocno zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. - Okej.

\- Teraz! - wrzasnął Danny, podrywając Steve'a z kanapy i rzucając się biegiem do drzwi, jednocześnie pilnując, żeby nie wypuścić ręki Steve'a.

Byli już na dworze, sześć metrów od drzwi, kiedy bomba eksplodowała. Siła wybuchu zwaliła ich z nóg i uniosła ich w powietrze. Upadek Danny'ego był bolesny, a policzek mężczyzny otarł się o asfalt.

\- Au - stęknął Steve, lądując parę metrów od niego.

Danny powoli podniósł się na czworaka. - Steve! Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Zdecydowanie bywało ze mną lepiej. Co z tobą? - zapytał, podnosząc się i przysiadając na piętach. Jego dłonie pulsowały bólem, a bandaże były przemoczone - najwyraźniej jego pęcherze popękały, kiedy uderzył o ziemię.

\- Przeżyję. - Danny wstał i poszedł pomóc Steve'owi się pozbierać. Obaj odwrócili się na moment i popatrzyli na ogarnięte płomieniami mieszkanie Danny'ego. Danny odnalazł dziwną ironię w fakcie, że właśnie padał deszcz, jednak nie mógł on w żaden sposób zaradzić szalejącemu pożarowi.

\- Boże, ty po prostu nie chcesz umrzeć! - odezwał się znajomy głos za ich plecami.

Odwrócili się powoli, by spojrzeć na właściciela tego głosu. Danny odruchowo wyciągnął swoją broń i wycelował nią w mężczyznę. Naprzeciwko nich, trzymając Steve'a na muszce, stał Mark, mąż Mary.

\- Mark? - zapytał Steve, zdezorientowany. - Co ty... Nic nie rozumiem.

\- Odłóż broń, Mark! - ostrzegł Danny.

\- Dlaczego? - pytał dalej Steve, nie mogąc ogarnąć tego, co się działo. - Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że nienawidzisz mnie do tego stopnia.

\- Robię to nie dlatego, że cię nienawidzę, chociaż to ułatwia sprawę - przyznał Mark.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ muszę!

\- Nie, niczego nie musisz. Daj spokój, Mark, pomyśl o Mary i Jacku... - Steve próbował przemówić mu do rozumu.

\- Właśnie o nich myślę! Jeżeli tego nie zrobię, on zabije i ich, i mnie!

\- Wo Fat? - spytał Danny. - Pracujesz dla Wo Fata?

Mark przytaknął.

\- Och, Mark. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że zacząłeś zadawać się z Wo Fatem?

\- Jestem szefem ochrony w jednym z jego przedsiębiorstw.

\- Wo Fat jest kierownikiem banku...

\- Jest także właścicielem kilku przedsiębiorstw. Zatrudnił innych ludzi, żeby byli twarzami tych firm, ale to on je kontroluje.

\- Słuchaj, Mark, wiem, że czujesz się jak złapany w pułapkę, lecz my możemy ci pomóc - powiedział Danny.

\- Nie, nie możecie - załkał Mark, a pistolet w jego dłoni zadrżał.

\- Tak, możemy. Odłóż broń, a daję ci słowo, że ochronimy ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Musisz tylko zeznawać przeciwko Wo Fatowi, a my wsadzimy go do więzienia, a wtedy nie będzie w stanie tknąć ciebie ani Mary, ani Jacka.

Mark zaśmiał się ponuro. - Najwyraźniej nie macie zielonego pojęcia o jego powiązaniach. Moglibyście poświęcić resztę życia na znajdowanie i zamykanie ludzi, którzy dla niego pracują, a nadal nie dopadlibyście ich wszystkich. Nie, jedynym sposobem na zapewnienie Mary i Jackowi bezpieczeństwa jest zabicie Steve'a.

Danny mocniej zacisnął dłoń na pistolecie. Mark był na skraju załamania nerwowego, nie widział dla siebie żadnego wyjścia, a takie sytuacje nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze.  
\- Mark, musisz zrozumieć, że jeśli zastrzelisz Steve'a, będę musiał cię zabić. W porządku? To w żaden sposób nie pomoże twojej rodzinie. Oni cię potrzebują, żebyś ich wspierał, a to będzie możliwe wyłącznie wtedy, jeśli odłożysz broń!

Mark wydawał się zastanawiać nad jego słowami. Po chwili skierował swój pistolet w stronę Danny'ego. - To nie jest jedyny sposób.

\- Mark, proszę... - odezwał się błagalnie Steve.

\- Mark - warknął ostrzegawczo Danny.

\- Przepraszam.

Rozległy się dwa wystrzały.


	12. Rozdział 12

Od strzelaniny minął prawie tydzień. Danny w dalszym ciągu przebywał w szpitalu z powodu rany postrzałowej od kuli, która trafiła go w klatkę piersiową. Steve zostawał przy nim tak często, jak to było możliwe, jednak codziennie jeździł odwiedzić swoją siostrę przynajmniej na krótką chwilę. Mary ciężko się było pozbierać po tym wszystkim, co się stało, zaś Jack miał kłopot ze zrozumieniem, dlaczego jego tatuś nie wrócił do domu.

Chin i Kono aresztowali Wo Fata na podstawie zeznań Marka. Nie było tego dużo, ale to wystarczyło, by z nakazem w dłoni zostali wpuszczeni frontowymi drzwiami. Podczas przeszukania domu Wo Fata znaleźli skradzione pieniądze oraz przedmioty ze skrytek depozytowych w podłogowym sejfie, o którym wspominał Steve. Oprócz tego znaleźli też nielegalną broń i narkotyki, co pozwoliło im aresztować ludzi Wo Fata, którzy byli w domu w czasie nalotu. Na podstawie akt i dowodów, które znaleźli w domu, byli w stanie dokonać dalszych aresztowań oraz wydać nakazy zatrzymania każdego, kogo nie mogli wytropić.

~

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy Danny został wypuszczony ze szpitala. Jego lekarz nie był z tego zadowolony, ale Danny nalegał.

\- Steve, jesteś pewien, że Mary nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? - spytał Danny, podczas gdy Steve wiązał mu na szyi krawat.

\- Jestem pewien, Danny, pytałem ją o to kilkanaście razy. Mary nie obwinia cię za śmierć Marka - zapewnił go Steve. - Jedynie nie może uwierzyć, że Mark próbowałby kogoś zabić, zwłaszcza mnie. Mary się zadręcza, bo nie zauważyła tego wcześniej.

\- Nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

\- To samo jej ciągle powtarzam, ale wydaje mi się, że tak naprawdę nie ma niczego, co ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, żeby poczuła się lepiej.

Danny kiwnął głową.

\- Tatusiu! - zawołała Grace, wpadając biegiem do szpitalnego pokoju i ostrożnie przytulając się do Danny'ego.

\- Hej, Małpko! - odpowiedział Danny, obejmując dłonią tył jej głowy i tuląc dziewczynkę do siebie. Spojrzał na Steve'a. - Mógłbyś...?

Steve uśmiechnął się i podniósł Grace, żeby Danny mógł ją należycie uściskać.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo pięknie. Czy to nowa sukienka? - zapytał Danny.

Grace przytaknęła. - Mamusia kupiła mi ją specjalnie na pogrzeb.

\- Grace wiedziała, że zamierzam wesprzeć Mary, i chciała tam być ze względu na Jacka - wyjaśniła Rachel.

Danny uśmiechnął się do swojej córki. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Jestem przekonany, że Jack doceni obecność swojej przyjaciółki.

Grace uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy - odezwał się Steve. - Obiecałem Mary, że przyjedziemy wcześniej.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Po pogrzebie Danny pojechał z powrotem do domu Mary. Steve odwoził Mary i Jacka ich samochodem, ponieważ Mary nie czuła się na siłach, żeby prowadzić. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Mary położyła Jacka do łóżka, żeby się zdrzemnął - poprzedniej nocy nie spał zbyt dobrze i był wyczerpany płaczem podczas pogrzebu.

\- Może powinienem już iść - powiedział z zakłopotaniem Danny, kiedy obaj ze Steve'em czekali na parterze. - I tak muszę się rozejrzeć za nowym mieszkaniem.

Steve wziął Danny'ego za rękę i ścisnął ją lekko. - Daję ci słowo, że Mary się na ciebie nie gniewa.

\- Chodzi po prostu o to, że radzenie sobie w takich sytuacjach nie jest moją mocną stroną, szczególnie w przypadku kogoś, kogo nie znam zbyt dobrze.

\- Znasz mnie - odrzekł z uśmiechem Steve.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Mary, schodząc po schodach.

\- Danny próbuje wyjść. - Danny posłał Steve'owi zaskoczone i zdradzone spojrzenie.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, Danny, ty i Steve zostaniecie u mnie, dopóki nie znajdziecie nowego mieszkania - oznajmiła Mary. - I nie musicie się z tym spieszyć.

\- Och, nie, naprawdę nie mógłbym... - zaczął Danny.

Mary oparła dłonie na biodrach i popatrzyła na niego stanowczo. - Masz jakieś inne miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś się zatrzymać?

\- Zamierzałem wynająć pokój w hotelu...

\- Nonsens. Zostaniesz tutaj.

\- Danny nadal się obawia, że się na niego gniewasz.

Mary uśmiechnęła się i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie gniewam się na ciebie, Danny. Jestem wdzięczna, że uratowałeś mojego brata, i cieszę się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku. Dałeś Markowi szansę na wyplątanie się z tarapatów, w które się wpakował, a on z niej nie skorzystał. Nikt nie jest temu winien poza nim samym. - Jej oczy przybrały nieobecny wyraz. - Jeśli mam być szczera, nie wydaje mi się, żeby próba zabicia Steve'a była jego pierwszym interesem z Wo Fatem. Mark wracał do domu późno i wychodził wcześnie rano. Trzymał w tajemnicy to, gdzie był, twierdząc, że chodzi o sprawy firmy i że nie może o tym rozmawiać.

\- Bez względu na to, żałuję, że wypadki nie potoczyły się inaczej.

\- Wiem. - Mary spojrzała na Steve'a. - Powiedziałeś mu o domu?

\- Nie, nie miałem okazji.

\- O jakim domu? - spytał Danny.

Steve uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął Danny'ego na zewnątrz, a potem wzdłuż podjazdu. Wskazał na dom sąsiadujący z domem Mary.  
\- O tym domu.

Danny przez chwilę wpatrywał się we wskazany budynek. - Co z nim?

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Tak... tak sądzę? Steve, o co tu chodzi?

\- Ten dom jest na sprzedaż. Zastanawiałem się, czy by go nie kupić.

\- Och, wow - powiedział Danny, zaskoczony. - Jest zdecydowanie o wiele lepszy niż twoja wcześniejsza blaszana puszka.

Steve zachichotał. - I twoje mieszkanie. - Danny uniósł brew. - Chcesz w nim ze mną zamieszkać?

\- Prosisz mnie, żebym się do ciebie wprowadził?

\- Tak, Danno, o to właśnie proszę.

\- Ja... wow - zająknął się Danny, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Chociaż raz odebrało mu mowę. - Czy to nie jest trochę za szybko?

\- Dla pary chłopaków - być może. Dla współlokatorów z dodatkowymi korzyściami - nie. Możemy to potraktować, jakkolwiek zechcesz... jeżeli tylko się zgodzisz.

\- A jeżeli odmówię? - zapytał Danny z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

Steve pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha: - Potrafię być _bardzo_ przekonujący.

 

~~ … i to w zasadzie koniec, ale będzie jeszcze mały bonusik (ツ) ~~


	13. Epilog - Tęskniłbyś za mną

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, a zatem dotarliśmy szczęśliwie do końca tego fika. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy. Cieszę się, że oszust Steve przypadł Wam do gustu (ツ)
> 
>  
> 
> Tym, którzy nie zerkali do oryginału, chcę powiedzieć, że poniższa część została opublikowana jako osobny ficzek - [You'd Miss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332065) \- jednak ja uznałam, że lepiej podpiąć ją do całości jako swego rodzaju epilog. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się o to na mnie nie obrazi.
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**   
> ... i do zobaczenia następnym razem (ツ)

Danny przeszedł przez próg swojego mieszkania i rzucił kluczyki na stół. Gdy szedł do lodówki, by wziąć sobie piwo, zadzwoniła jego komórka. Wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i spojrzał na numer na wyświetlaczu - poznał, że to numer aresztu HPD. Stracił już rachubę, ile takich telefonów otrzymał. I to zdecydowanie nie był ostatni raz. Marszcząc brwi, odebrał.

\- Detektyw Williams.

\- Heja, Danny, Lao z tej strony.

Danny ucisnął grzbiet swojego nosa. - Co on zrobił tym razem?

\- Dlaczego zawsze zakładasz, że dzwonię w sprawie Steve'a?

\- Dzwonisz w sprawie Steve'a?

\- No cóż, taa, jednak zakładanie, że zawsze dzwonię w sprawie Steve'a, jest trochę oparte na domysłach - odparł Lao.

Danny ponownie chwycił swoje kluczyki i wyszedł z mieszkania. - Nigdy nie dzwoniłeś do mnie z żadnego innego powodu, Lao.

~

Kiedy Danny przyjechał na komendę, ruszył znajomymi korytarzami w kierunku celi Steve'a. Robił to już tyle razy, że nie musiał nawet pytać, w której celi go trzymają - Steve trafiał do aresztu tak często, że Lao trzymał jedną z cel specjalnie dla niego. Na pryczy w tejże celi leżała lepsza pościel oraz narzuta zrobiona ręcznie przez babcię Lao, przy wejściu znajdowała się wycieraczka z napisem "witamy" i wesoło uśmiechniętym ananasem, a na ścianach wisiało nawet kilka małych obrazów. Danny nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami za każdym razem, gdy to widział.

Danny zastał Steve'a wyciągniętego na pryczy, z rękami pod głową, oglądającego jakiś program na płaskoekranowym telewizorze, który został zawieszony w kącie celi. To było coś nowego.

\- Nie waż się wyglądać, jakby było ci aż tak wygodnie - powiedział, splatając ramiona na piersi w geście rozdrażnienia. - Byłem w domu, gotów, żeby się odprężyć i wypić kilka piw, lecz zamiast tego musiałem przyjechać tutaj.

Steve przeniósł spojrzenie na Danny'ego. Miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by sprawiać wrażenie zawstydzonego.  
\- Hej, Danny. Mogę to wytłumaczyć...

\- Daruj sobie, Steve.

\- Jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie, zrobiłem to w szczytnym celu. Zdobyłem te informacje, które chciałeś na temat Kaila.

\- Mimo że zazwyczaj chodzi o jakiś szczytny cel, i cieszę się, że ci się udało, to czy zawsze musisz dać się aresztować, Steven?

Steve zamaszystym ruchem spuścił nogi z pryczy i podszedł do krat, które dzieliły go od Danny'ego.  
\- Zawsze bardzo mocno się staram, żeby do tego nie doszło.

\- Może w tym problem. Chin powiedział mi kiedyś, że kiedy próbujesz nie wpakować się w kłopoty, wtedy pakujesz się w większość kłopotów.

Steve uśmiechnął się zarozumiale i wzruszył ramionami. - A więc zamierzasz mnie stąd wyciągnąć, czy co? Nie wiem nawet, czemu oni zawracają sobie głowę zamykaniem mnie w areszcie. Przecież wiedzą, że jestem objęty immunitetem Five-0.

\- Jesteś objęty immunitetem na moją prośbę. Muszę podpisać dokumenty, przyznające ci ten immunitet, za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj lądujesz.

Patrząc na Danny'ego, Steve zamrugał, znudzony. - Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, jak to działa, wystarczy mi, że działa.

\- Powinienem cię tutaj zostawić, choćby tylko po to, żeby dać ci nauczkę - zagroził Danny.

Steve zamknął dłonie na kratach i oparł na nich swoje czoło. - Tęskniłbyś za mną.

Danny przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. - Jakoś bym to przeżył.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął twarz do krat.  
\- Taa, ale byś za mną tęsknił.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, ze wszystkich sił starając się zignorować wszystkie pragnienia, które dopadały go, gdy Steve patrzył na niego tymi roziskrzonymi oczami pełnymi figlarności i uśmiechał się w sposób, który zdawał się obiecywać jednocześnie wszystko i nic.  
\- Pójdę podpisać te dokumenty.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to, kiedy wrócimy do domu! - zawołał za nim Steve.

\- O tak, możesz być tego pewien - mruknął Danny, a jego oczy błyszczały figlarnością podobną do tej w oczach Steve'a.

 

~~~~


End file.
